Just Let Me Grow Up
by Scarlet Faux
Summary: Heero and Relena have their first child, and as time flies, their little boy grows. But Adam gets tired of being put aside because of his parents' work. What was a simple runaway turns into a parent's worst nightmare. Can Heero save his son....
1. Chapter 1

Just Let Me Grow Up  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Heero stood outside of the room, pacing the floor as many a frantic and worried father would. It was the classical image: the new father, worry clearly etched over his features, his friends trying to calm him as they waited with him, more worried for his sake instead of the new mother's. "How long does it take to give birth?! I swear, Relena's doing this to purposely keep me in a nervous wreck like this. Why, of all times….."  
  
Quatre stood, taking Heero's shoulders and making him stop his pacing. Smiling, he gave a small chuckle and met his friend's eyes. "My God, Heero. I've never seen you this nervous since your wedding. For Pete's sake, she isn't doing this on purpose, it's only natural to take this long. Give her a break, I'm sure she's not trying to make you upset or angry. Just settle down."  
  
Duo started laughing as Heero took a seat obediently, but seconds later was up and out of it, pacing the floor once again even after Quatre tried to stop him. "Man, you're wearing yourself out, you can't do anything for her, just let nature take its course. She's fine, I'm sure of it."  
  
Trowa only smirked at seeing the scene, the once Perfect Soldier was now an absolute wreck, but he had good reason to be. He was now going to be a father, something no one thought would ever occur. Then again, no one thought that he'd marry Princess Relena and become king either with Relena as queen. "Five years ago, when the war was still on, someone could have told me that you would end up being a father, Heero, and I would have just laughed. Yet know, here you are, here we are, and your queen is now giving birth to your first child. It's amazing the way things turn out."  
  
Wufei nodded, slowly rising from his seat and striding over to the water fountain. "I thought it was a joke when you told me she was pregnant, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it, and if I wasn't here now."  
  
A high-pitched cry arose from the other room, stopping all movement and sound around the five young men. One sound, that's all it was, and it was perhaps the most wondrous sound that had ever reached their ears.  
  
Heero heard the cry of a baby, his child, arise from the room before him. With a moment's hesitation, a large smile graced his lips, his friends rising from their chairs with smiles identical to his. Congratulations arose, but Heero heard none of it, watching the doctor step from the delivery room with a tired smile.  
  
"Both mother and child are doing fine, you can come in now to see your little boy."  
  
Heero stood in disbelief. He had a son, a son! Pushing past the doctor and striding into the room, he crossed over to Relena's beside where she tiredly held a small bundle in her arms. "Are you okay?"  
  
With a weary smile, for it had been a very painful and long experience, Relena looked up into the loving eyes of her king. Nodding, she spoke softly, "I'm fine Heero. It hurt, no doubt about that, but it was all worth it. Here, come see your new son," and pulling back the blanket that covered his tiny face, she held him up for Heero to see. "He looks so much like you."  
  
Heero looked at the tiny form, bundled sleepily in a sky blue blanket. His tiny eyes looked curiously at the world around him, his small hands and feet kicking as if he didn't know they were his. "God, he's so beautiful." Looking up at Relena with eyes of wonder, he could see her amused smile.  
  
Relena gave a soft laugh. "You should see your face right now." Giggling, she held the small child that had grown inside of her body for so long in her arms in pure pleasure. "Do you want to see your daddy? Tell him, "hold me"." Giggling again, she watched him look at her in confusion.  
  
Heero hadn't held a child that small before, he didn't want to hurt him. "I-I don't know if I should. He's so small and, well…..small. I don't know how to hold a baby."  
  
Smiling, Relena shook her head. "Come here, just hold your arms like this," she let the child rest in the cradle of her left arm as she tried to help Heero position his arms into a cradle. He didn't rebel, but looked worried about holding his son. "Here, now just hold him, he'll be fine. You won't hurt him, I promise." And she placed their son in his arms, watching his face light up when her husband held the tiny, squirming form.  
  
Heero stared in amazement at his son, so tiny and full of life, resting gently in his arms. His son was so small, so light. It was amazing; the small little bundle of life he now held was something that helped to create. "Oh God, he so….he's a miracle." With a huge smile, he looked into his son's eyes. "He has your eyes, Relena. What are we going to call him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Why don't we name him after his father?" Smirking, Relena watched her husband's face light up at the mention of it.  
  
"My real name, or the name I go by now?" Heero didn't use his real name any more; he had no need of it since the war was over and his family gone. Relena and his friends had become his family and they knew him as Heero, so Heero he was.  
  
"How about Adam, your real name?" Relena sighed happily as she watched him pace back and forth, his smile widening as he rocked his new born son in his arms.  
  
"Adam," he repeated, true happiness filling his being. He didn't know happiness until he married Relena, and know he truly knew why he kept fighting, why he was one of the six keys of the outcome of the war. He lived for this moment, to be a father.  
  
  
  
????  
  
Adam raced along the back palace grounds, loving the feel of his mustang galloping freely over the ground. Throwing back his head as he intertwined his fingers deeper into the stallion's mane, he released a cry of joy and freedom, enjoying himself for the first time in days. His father and mother were always busy, always expecting so much from him. But he hated to be a prince; he hated to be treated any differently than his peers. He just wanted to be a normal teen, going to parties and hanging out with his friends and not having to be put above everyone else.  
  
Soul of a Renegade flew across the ground, his hooves digging in and pounding the ground furiously as he raced with the wind. His wild spirit carried the two along, away from the stresses and woes of life.  
  
Adam slowed Renegade to a trot, then to a brisk walk and finally slowed him to a stop upon reaching the small lake area. Jumping down off of the tired horse, Adam stretched his legs and sat down by the lake. Looking out across the water, the youth basked in the ability to enjoy the peace.  
  
The morning sunlight danced lazily over the water, tiny ripples disturbing the soft surface of the water as the aquatic life swam beneath its surface. A sweet spring wind crossed over the land, bringing with it soft scents of wildflowers and the woodlands. Clouds hung in small groups, drifting gradually across the bright morning sky.  
  
Sighing, Adam looked back at Renegade, his deep black coat glistening with sweat. Patting the horses muzzle and leaning into his strength, Adam closed his eyes and listened to the animal's breathing. "Why can't life be this easy, Renegade? Why can't mom and dad just let me grow up? I'm already 16, so why do they still treat me like a child?" His only response was a soft whinnie and a gentle nuzzle. "Thanks, at least I know I can count on you."  
  
Heero poured over his desk, piles of papers sitting in ominous mounds and they never seemed to decrease. A soft knock at the door made him stop his work, his eyes tired and strained but grateful for the intrusion. "Come in."  
  
Relena opened the door slowly, having just finished revising her work and waiting for Heero to finish his. She had grown accustomed to the stacks of paper and the urgent problems, but she could see that it was taking its toll on the new king, even if he had been doing this for seventeen years already. Then again, things had never been this hectic. "Heero, why don't you stop for a little while. You've been at this all night and you need to rest. Adam never sees you anymore and it's a wonder he still has a father to speak of. You're wearing yourself thin, you didn't even get this tired during the war."  
  
Heero looked at her and shook his head. "I have to get these done. If I don't, then we'll never be rid of these problems." Leaning back against the chair, he let Relena sooth his stiff muscles in his shoulders and neck, her delicate fingers working their magic.  
  
"Trust me, an hour or two of rest will not kill you or bring the end of the world. I've been doing this longer than you have and trust me, it's not going to hurt anything to take a break." Relena smiled as she leaned down, resting her chin lightly upon his right shoulder.  
  
"How do you ever manage all of this? It's been how long and I still can't keep up with you?" Smiling and chuckling softly, he turned to face Relena and captured her lips with his.  
  
After a few moments hesitation, Relena broke the kiss with grin. "Near seventeen years." Giggling softly, she stood and pulled Heero to his feet, resting herself in his warm embrace. "Why don't you go and spend some time with your son, I think he's forgetting what his father looks like. And the surprising thing is, all he has to do is look in the mirror to see his father's youthful reflection staring straight back at him."  
  
Holding her for a moment longer, Heero felt her pull away. As he was getting ready to sit down once more, a pair of determined hands pushed him toward the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting you out of this room and back into life!" And leading him out the door, the young Queen of the Sanq Kingdom forced the king from his study. "If you don't stop rebelling, I'll disown you." At this Heero stopped struggling and pulled her arms from behind him, wrapping his right arm around her waist as she was forced to walk beside him. "Now you're getting the hang of being nobility." Laughing, the two walked through the palace corridors and out onto palace grounds.  
  
????  
  
Adam rode up to the palace stables, bringing Soul of a Renegade to a slow trot as they entered the large field that lay before it. Sighing, he dismounted the weary horse and led the tired beast to his pen, leading him in and taking the grooming brush in hand. He always insisted on taking care of Renegade himself, never letting the palace keepers do their jobs, for Adam knew he wasn't helpless and he enjoyed doing it. "One day Renegade, I'll be able to leave this palace and be on my own, I won't have to be a prince. So many people think that it's a privilege to be a prince, well, I guess they've never had the chance to be one!" Laughing softly, he continued to brush the stray grass and the sweat from the horse's silky coat, patting his sides as the horse leisurely nibbled on some feed.  
  
"Well, being a prince does have its drawbacks, but there are also certain ups to the subject." Heero overhead his son's proclamation as he entered the stables, Relena having left to walk in the garden.  
  
Adam turned around quickly to find his father leaning lazily against the pen's wooden frame, smiling as he watched over him. "Father. I didn't know you were out here, I didn't think anyone was. I was just out for a ride, I swear…." But his explanation was cut off.  
  
"It's all right, you mother kicked me out of the house anyway." Chuckling softly, the once youthful pilot was now a man in his mid thirties though he still retained his boyish youth.  
  
Smiling, Adam dropped the brush and strode over to his father, not having seen him in what seemed like years. His father was always too busy, always pent up in his study. "I'm actually surprised to see you, but glad none the less."  
  
Nodding, Heero released a weary sigh. "I know I've been busy, and I'm sorry for it. Your mother made that point clear to me when she threatened to disown me." At this, he gave a small chuckle at hearing his son burst into laughter. "I seem to be missing out on life more often and it just keeps flying by."  
  
Adam knew his father couldn't help it, he tried to be the best he could. But he was always working, always hidden away and not to be disturbed. "Maybe this afternoon we could go riding? That'll give Renegade a chance to rest after this morning's ride." Hopefully he looked at his father, but then cast his gaze to the floor expecting a no, he couldn't today.  
  
Heero thought for a moment, then replied. "That sounds good, I haven't been riding in years." Actually, it had only been about five or six months but it felt like so much more.  
  
"That's okay, I know you're…. What?" Adam looked up to see his father smirking.  
  
"I said that I'm taking the time off to go riding this afternoon, the paperwork can wait." Heero nodded in affirmation at his son's skeptical look. "What? Is it so hard to believe that I can have a life?"  
  
Adam thought for moment, and then smirked. "Well…."  
  
"Don't answer that."  
  
"Well, you just asked me! Besides, you're always hidden in the study that I was beginning to forget what you looked like!" Smiling and letting his father pull him into a quick hug, he heard him laugh.  
  
"Well, I'll try not to make the paperwork my life. If I do, your mother really will lock me out of the palace." Standing back, he was amazed at how much Adam had grown in the past few years. He reminded Heero a lot of himself when he was younger, but his young life wasn't really missed. He grew up becoming the Perfect Soldier, making himself a cold-hearted killer and taking the lives of others. He was just glad the war was over with and that Adam never had to see it.  
  
"I'd like to see that one." Releasing a sigh, Adam bent easily and picked up the brush once more, working his way down Renegade's coat. "You going back to the study?"  
  
Heero really didn't want to and knew that Relena would have a fit if he did, but if he wanted to go riding with his son later that evening, he had to get some of the paperwork out of the way. At least most of the larger and more serious problems. "Well, I don't have much of an excuse not to, but to tell you the truth, I'd rather procrastinate for a while longer. I never will see how your mother survived all this when she was your age if I can't get it now!"  
  
"Well, you could always go and wander about the palace or the grounds, just for something to do." Adam laughed at hearing his father's soft snort.  
  
"Now I know who to ask if I ever want to waist time aimlessly. Did you learn this from your uncle?" Duo had probably taught his son to procrastinate to the very best of his abilities.  
  
"Uncle Duo tried, but gave up when he finally figured out that I was teaching him." Smirking, he looked at his father as he slowly shook his head.  
  
"That sounds like Duo." Technically, Duo and the other pilots weren't Adam's uncles, but they had become friends and like a small family during the war and thus they were named his son's uncles and godparents. Sighing heavily, Heero knew that he must get the work done and the sooner the better. "How about before dinner? Maybe around 3:00? I have to get some more of the work done or I'll be stuck in that miserable room for another hundred years."  
  
"I'll have the horses ready and waiting. Don't lecture me about it please, I hate others doing a job I'm perfectly capable of. I say we should dismiss all of the servants, they make me feel extremely helpless." Adam put the brush down and picked up the comb, then started to comb through Renegade's mane as he nickered softly in response. "Renegade agrees. You're outmatched, so that settles it."  
  
"Ha! If only it were that easy. Life seems so simple, but is far more complicated than we can even begin to imagine."  
  
"Try me. And why can't you just let the work sit for a day? Is it really that important that you would forget your life and family?" Adam listened to his father's sigh, feeling his hurt gaze. Yet he could not turn to face him as he spoke the questions softly, so instead he kept his gaze steadily on the horse's mane as he finished the last portions.  
  
"No, it isn't more important than you or your mother. You'll understand later when you grow up." Heero turned from the stall and began to leave, trying to ignore the clattering of the comb on the cement floor of the stables.  
  
Adam held his tongue, leaning into his friend. "When I grow up? How old am I Renegade? I'm sixteen and they still tell me, "When you grow up." Well, when will that be? They treat me like a child! I have grown, most of the time without a father and a very busy mother. Why can't they stop acting like I'm their little boy. I will always remain the same age difference from them, but I am growing, every second I grow older. When will it be enough for them to let me be myself, to lead my own life, and to finally see that I'm not a little kid?" He whispered these words into Renegade's mane, feeling the soft muzzle of the creature rub against his back in an action of comfort.  
  
  
  
????  
  
Adam stood outside the stalls, holding the reigns of both Soul of a Renegade and Midnight Sky, his father's horse. Most of the time, when Adam wasn't riding Renegade, he was exercising Midnight for lack of his father's efforts. "Where is he?"  
  
Heero sat before his desk, his mind clouded over by the numerous demands and requests that sat before him. He couldn't concentrate decently, this making his frustrations grow and he did not hear the clock strike 3 in the room with him.  
  
Adam held the reigns of the impatient horses, alternating his weight from foot to foot. "He couldn't have forgotten, he wouldn't. He's just taking a little longer to get down here." Quickly and skillfully mounting Renegade, he led the horses to the front entrance, awaiting his father's arrival with patience and slight irritation. The minutes passed, adding into hours as Adam sat upon Renegade, every now and then glancing at his watch. "Urgh! Where is that man?!" With a sudden burst of anger, Adam spurred Renegade and headed back to the stables with Midnight Sky, his father having forgotten about their appointment.  
  
Leading Soul of a Renegade into his stall, he quietly took the saddle from his back and hung it, listening to footsteps echo down the long, cement walkway between the stalls. Turning to greet the person, he found his mother walking toward him with a slight frown.  
  
Relena looked at her son with a smile, not sure of why he was so solemn looking. "What's wrong Adam?"  
  
Shaking his head, he closed the door to the stall and spoke quietly. "It's nothing, there's no need to worry about it. Did you want to speak with me?"  
  
Relena smiled and hugged her son, then released him and held his shoulders at arms length. "Just that dinner is done early. Ah, look at you. Why did you have to grow so fast? You remind me of your father when he was your age, you look just like him."  
  
Adam tried to smile but shook his head. "I'm surprised father hasn't realized that I've actually grown. He was never there to see me as a child." Turning away, he began to head toward the house, not listening to his mother's depressed sigh as he went to get ready for dinner.  
  
  
  
????  
  
Adam sat at the dinner table, picking at his food and not really doing anything except rearranging it. He wasn't hungry, he didn't even want to be at the dinner table but his mother had insisted that he try to eat something.  
  
Heero looked over at his son, curious as to why he was acting so weird. It had taken him hours, but he'd finally found a solution that the two countries would abide by so that war was avoided. "Adam, are you feeling okay?"  
  
The youth only shrugged off the comment. "May I be excused?" His tone was rude and impatient.  
  
Heero placed his fork down and looked at Adam. "Something's wrong, just tell me."  
  
Adam stood hastily, disregarding his chair as it clattered to the ground. "Look, I don't want to be here and I don't really care anymore. You should be one to talk about caring, I sat for two hours outside the house waiting and you didn't even bother to tell me that you didn't want to go riding. Just forget about it! I don't care anymore. I'm tired of trying to understand you and be patient and nice about everything when you just keep blowing me off!" Turning, Adam began to stride angrily from the room.  
  
Heero hesitated a moment, surprised at his son's sudden outburst, then stood. "Adam, you don't understand. I had something to take care of or lives would have been lost needlessly! You'll understand these things when you're older, so don't contradict me on things you can't understand now." Heero spoke firmly, his voice rising.  
  
Adam swung about, his eyes filled with frustration and pain. "When I'm older? Why can't you see that I have grown! I'm not a child anymore, but then again, you were never there to see me as one anyway! The ones I turned to were Uncle Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, you never had time! Hell, Ms. Noin was a better mother to me than the both of you were as parents! You always put your work in front of your family, you always have! Well, maybe I needed my father and mother, maybe I needed you just a little bit more than the rest of the world! Did you ever think about that? I guess not, you're always too busy with your work. Well, if your work means more to you than I ever can, then what the hell am I doing here?!" Throwing his hands in the air in frustration, Adam felt his voice begin to shake, for he couldn't control his emotions as well as his father and mother could. "And evidentially, you love your work more than you can care about me. I hate you and being a damn prince! I hate you for messing up my life!" Running from the room, the troubled teen raced to his room, throwing open the door and slamming it shut quickly, locking it.  
  
Heero stared at the place where his son had stood, taking in what he just said. No, Heero hadn't been there for a lot of Adam's life as a child, and he still wasn't there much, but he was doing the best he could. "For God's sake, why can't he see that I'm trying?" Sitting down slowly, he listened to Relena turn to him wearily.  
  
Relena looked with saddened eyes toward her husband. "Heero, he tries. He tries to understand, but he is somewhat right." Holding up her hands, she stopped his comments before he could speak, sorry to see his hurt look. "I know I'm guilty of the same thing, but we're getting into the paperwork too much and not in our son's life enough. You're the one he really looks up to and misses, and he was happy and lighthearted all day when I saw him, waiting for 3 o' clock to get here. Maybe you should go and try talking to him." With a soft smile, she watched her husband nod and rise from his seat.  
  
Adam looked out his balcony window, throwing open the glass doors in anger. He not understand? How blind was his father?! With one last look around, Adam climbed quickly over the balcony rail and grabbed onto a sturdy branch of the tree that stood outside his room. If he wasn't needed there or constantly ignored, who would miss him if he were gone? Surly his mother and father didn't have time for him; that was obvious. Their work was always took priority over everything else. Climbing down the tree hastily, he jumped from the lowest branch, which stood a good five feet from the ground. Without hesitation, he raced for the stables, straight to Renegade's stall.  
  
The horse released a surprised snort at seeing the youth suddenly appear at his stall door, the night sky creeping over the Earth. The sun was setting low over the hills and the young man never came out this late.  
  
Adam pushed open the stall door, his anger and frustrations not allowing him time or a chance to rethink his actions. Mounting Renegade's back and entwining his fingers in the stallion's mane, he spurred the ready creature into a quick gallop as the two raced away from the palace, off through the town and out into the vast, uninhabited wilderness.  
  
Heero slowly came upon Adam's door, the light from his room shining underneath the oak entrance. Knocking softly, the tired man waited an answer, but none came. "Adam? Look, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about this evening, there wasn't an excuse for it. Adam, open the door." Reaching for the doorknob when no movement was heard, Heero found it to be locked. "Never thought I'd have to do this again." Digging into his pocket and bringing out a small object, the ex-pilot proceeded in picking the lock. Finishing in seconds and opening the door, Heero was prepared for his son's extreme anger but was met with an empty room instead. "Adam?"  
  
No reply sounded, the curtains that hung over the balcony doors blowing in the slight breeze.  
  
Looking about, Heero released a sigh upon seeing that Adam wasn't there and that he obviously didn't want to talk. Soft footsteps behind him set the young father on edge, but turned only to find his wife.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Adam's not here, he's probably down with Renegade." Looking about the room, he turned the light off and headed toward the stables.  
  
Adam raced on, but slowed Renegade to a trot for the poor beast was becoming tired. "Just a little longer Renegade, then we'll be safe." Stopping the horse and listening to the silence of the evening, he sighed in content. The summer crickets filled the air with their songs, a bird or two calling across the fields from time to time, their sweet harmonious voices carried on the wind. Urging his weary horse to the right, he headed down the lonely road. The only other relatives he had that lived on Earth were his Uncle Duo and his Aunt Hilde and the young prince needed somewhere to stay. Besides, his uncle had always promised him that should he need somewhere to go or someone to talk to, he was always welcome.  
  
A light drizzle fell from the clouding sky, the rain drops cold and ominous on the depressing night.  
  
Heero came upon Renegade's stall, finding it empty and the horse gone. The saddle and reigns were still in their place, but he knew his son better. Adam didn't need the saddle or reigns to ride. "He's not here, and I don't think he's gone out for a ride either." Turning to Relena, he shook his head wearily and embraced his queen.  
  
"He's never runaway before Heero." Leaning into his embrace, Relena knew that her little boy would only go to one other person. "We should call Duo."  
  
Heero nodded, Adam's only other place of refuge at his uncle's home. "I'll go call him, why don't you go and rest. Adam'll go to Duo's and Duo will let or rather make him stay, knowing Duo's protective nature. He'll be safe."  
  
Adam jumped off of the tired stallion, the beast panting heavily after the hard and instant run. Walking in the rain through the dusty road, the teenager walked aimlessly. He didn't really care about the rain or the cold wind, he was still upset over his father's words.  
  
A small light shown as a beacon to the youth, it's true light shining brightly in the small country house.  
  
With a gladdened sigh Adam walked down the hill, now only yards from his uncle's house. His aunt had finally gotten his uncle to settle down in the country, away from the normal city life that he was used to. "We're almost there Renegade, just a little further." Nearing the house, Adam knocked softly upon the wooden door.  
  
Duo heard the knock, unsure of who or what would be out and about in the steadily increasing rain in the middle of nowhere. Standing from the kitchen table and reaching for the doorknob, he was surprised to find his nephew staring back at him. "Adam! Hey, what are you doing out there? If I knew you were coming by I would have…. Adam?" There was something in the boy's eyes, a pain and confusion greater than anything he'd ever seen. With a warm smile, he placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "Come on in Adam, I'll go put your horse away."  
  
????  
  
"What are you doing all the way out here Adam? I didn't expect ya, like I said. It's cool, you're welcome to stay as long as you want, but you look like you need to talk about it." Duo handed his nephew a cup of hot chocolate, Hilde always made it when Adam visited because she knew he had a sweet tooth for it, and sat on the couch across from the youth.  
  
Adam felt the warmth of the cup on his hands, feeling better about being in the house with his aunt and uncle. He had changed his clothes, he was about the same height as Duo and he didn't really care much that they were baggier than his normal attire. Sighing, he nodded and started talking. "I just couldn't stay at home anymore. All this time, I've put up with my parents working at home, always near non-stop, always too caught up in the paperwork to care about anything else. Mom finally kicked Dad out of his study this morning and we talked, he said that we could go riding or do something this afternoon. I waited with the horses ready for two hours in front of the stables, then in front of the house and he never came out of the room until dinner. He just forgot about it and me. He's always doing that! My mother does the same thing and I'm just tired of it. Then he tries to tell me that I'm not old enough to understand what he's doing! He's never let me, and then he turns around and…." Looking away with hatred and anger in his blue eyes, Adam felt his breathing increase.  
  
Duo looked on in pity, for he knew all too well the feeling that Adam was experiencing, only for him it was under different circumstances. Adam was missing his mother and father and hated the feeling of being lonely, only because his parents didn't take the time off from the world's needs and pay attention to their son's. "I know what you mean buddy, I've been down that road quite often. Don't worry about it, you can stay here tonight and go back whenever you're ready."  
  
Adam looked at his uncle in uncertainty. "Will you let me?"  
  
Duo laughed, surprised that he still had to ask that question. "Of course I will, do you think I'd actually kick you out or make you go home in this? I know exactly what you're saying and I think it'd be better if you had some time away from everything, to relax and think over things. Everything's much easier to settle and figure out when you've had time to cool down. Come on, let's get your bed ready and you possibly into it. You look tired." Standing and clapping his hand on Adam's shoulder, he was pleased to see the young prince smile in gratitude.  
  
Adam felt a lot of his anger drain after talking with Duo, his uncle always knew how to understand him. With a weary sigh, Adam let his uncle fix the bed while he sat in the overstuffed chair, feeling the exhaustion from the day actually settling upon him. Without hesitation, he fell onto the bed and let himself relax as he felt Duo watch over him, for Adam really didn't care. Actually, he didn't mind the feeling of someone standing watch over him, giving him a sense of security and worth. "Please don't call my parents or ask them to come down here, I don't want to talk to them. At least don't call them for now, please?"  
  
"All right, Adam. I can understand that." Duo looked over his nephew a final time to make sure that everything was all right before heading off into his room where Hilde had gone to sleep. She'd given Duo time to talk to his nephew, and it was a well-needed talk indeed.  
  
Grabbing up the vid-phone and opening the screen, he immediately typed in his friend's number and waited for an answer. He'd told Adam that he wouldn't call, but he had to at least tell Heero that his kid was there. Knowing Heero, a war could start up within hours because of his protective nature. "Hey Heero, I guess you kinda know who showed up on our doorstep."  
  
Heero nodded, sleep beckoning to him but he fought it off. "How's Adam doing?"  
  
"He's sleeping now, he's tired and ticked off, that's for sure. I just got done talking to the poor guy and told him he can stay here as long as he needs to. I'd say just give him a little space and time to cool down." Duo didn't want to sound like he was reprimanding Heero's ability to make decisions, especially when it came to his child, but he wanted to help Adam out. A little time alone to cool down would allow the youth to rethink his decisions.  
  
Sighing heavily, Heero rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Thank you, Duo. I'm sorry about all of this."  
  
"Hey don't sweat it, what else are friend's for? Man, I thought that once the war was over I wouldn't have to sit here and save your butt continually. What would you do without me? " With a smirk, Duo tried to lighten the mood. "But seriously, maybe you could stop by in the morning and speak with him or something. I'm not tryin' to nag you or anything, but you do seem to be getting more caught up in work than life and your son needs you. A lil' vacation might not hurt."  
  
"I know, I know. Would you mind if I stopped by in the morning?" Heero knew that his son was in good hands with Duo, but he was still worried as any normal parent would be.  
  
"Absolutely. 'Round what time would ya like to swing by?"  
  
"Would 6 be all right? I know Adam wakes up early and I'd really like to settle this as soon as possible." Heero closed his eyes momentarily, then forced them open again.  
  
"Sure, but get some sleep. You seem to be running a bit low on energy yourself. Don't worry about it, just show up whenever you're awake and rested, we'll be here all day." Duo smiled before closing the connection with Heero.  
  
Adam sat on the couch, tired but angered once again. Even his uncle was lying to him! Standing and rising from the couch, he knew he couldn't stay. If Duo was going to lie to him, then he obviously didn't want him around, so why should he stay? Opening the front door, Adam looked back one last time before he sprinted out into the falling rain, running down the road toward the city once more.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this was a spur of the moment idea and I'm going to see how well I do. ~smiles~ Hope you liked it! Actually, I wrote the best part and then I have to write everything that leads up to that, so it does get better! I've been told I'm evil later on, so just a prewarning. ~nothing sick, I just seem to have a habit of torturing the characters~ Well, if you want to help me out, please review. Thanks for reading this! Look for the next chapter.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Just Let Me Grow Up  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: Things in this story have been changed slightly. In the last episode before Endless Waltz, Milliardo dies in the battle with Heero to make this story possible. This will clear many things up and I'm sorry if I've disappointed any of you.  
  
Looking himself with bloodshot eyes, Adam found the street to quiet and the day just beginning. With extreme effort he rose to his feet, his clothes and muscles extremely stiff and sore. He was still drenched and now he was really beginning to feel it. "Well, didn't I just pick the best time to run from the house." Sarcastically thinking out loud, the young man caught sight of a small café opening down the street. With tired steps, Adam walked to it, hugging his frozen form and trembling slightly the entire way to it.  
  
Opening the door, warm filtered out into the cool morning air, the smell of coffee and fresh breakfast wafting from the kitchen. Adam looked about to find an older woman in a light blue T-shirt and tan shorts wiping off the counter. "Uh, is this place open or should I leave?"  
  
The waitress looked up and smiled at seeing the youth. "Oh heavens no, you can stay, we're just opening up. Go ahead and take a seat sweetie." Walking from behind the counter she brushed her chin-length, dark brown hair from in front of her face. Taking her notepad and pen, she walked over to the young man with her normal talkative attitude and a cheery smile in place. "Dear, what happened? You're soaked and shaking. Here, I'll be back in a minute honey." Without a second though, the waitress left for the kitchen to retrieve a towel.  
  
Adam had taken a seat at an over-cushioned booth, looking at the woman in gratefulness but uncertainty, as she seemed to ramble on, not allowing him to add anything in his defense. Watching her return, he took the white towel from her and just held it. "Thank you.... I guess."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I've got a couple of kids of my own, they're grown but they're always coming home to do laundry or to stay when they have troubles making it on their own. What can I get ya honey? You look like you could use a nice warm breakfast. By the way, my name's Sandy and I'll be your waitress for today." Patting his shoulder as she waited, she was worried to find that his skin was frozen to the touch. Sandy wasn't a really pretty woman, more of your average Sarah-Plain and Tall, though she wasn't all that tall either. She was more of a rounder woman with a habit of talking a lot. She loved her job because she got to talk to and meet others, even if she had dropped out of school in the tenth grade.  
  
Adam smelt the food that was being prepared in the kitchen for the day's customers, but he had to put his stomach on hold. "No thank you, I don't have any money to pay for it." With a regretful look, he continued to soak up the water from his white shirt and denim jeans with the small towel.  
  
"Oh is that it? Well then, do you want a glass of water for now? It's free, don't worry about it." With a sympathetic smile, she retrieved his water after receiving a small nod.  
  
Adam didn't have the money, which's one thing he stupidly forgot when leaving his room in such a hurry. He didn't grab any money, but then again, he didn't expect that he'd need it. Well, if his uncle Duo would turn against him and try to send him back, then he surly couldn't seek refuge with the others. For one, the others lived on the colonies and he didn't have any money to board a flight to the colonies. Even if one of his uncles did buy him a pass on the transport unit, he didn't have any guarantee that the others wouldn't just send him back to his parents. Drying himself off the best he could, Adam took the glass of cold water and sipped it slowly, the ice water refreshing but not helping him in warming himself.  
  
Sandy looked up from behind the counter where she'd just started another pot of coffee when she heard the door open. Another customer, one of the usual coffee drinkers that came in in the morning and kept her company. "Awe now come on! I was having a good day Pat until you showed up!" She threw her arms up dramatically before crossing over to the old man with a smile. Sandy always joked and teased the customers, either that or was always talking to them or adopting new grandchildren when customers came in with whiny kids.  
  
"Well now, I couldn't just let you have all the fun today Sandy. I've gotta be here to scare off all of your boyfriends for Johnny. I told him I'd keep an eye one you." Pat gave her a mischievous smile, teasing the waitress.  
  
"Now that's no fun. What do you want, the usual?"  
  
"Do you still have to ask me that?"  
  
"Uh, what is it with you coffee drinkers in the morning? Did ya see my new boyfriend?" Sandy gave a large smile and looked over to the youth who was still trembling slightly, but he didn't seem to be worried about it.  
  
"What do ya mean a new boyfriend? You've got about forty already, then your husband, what do you need another one for?" Pat shook his head and took the coffee cup from the waitress.  
  
"Well I just keep Johnny around for moving large objects and for killing spiders. You know the big nasty ones. Then again, José left yesterday; I had to get rid of him because he was getting too old. Plus, a girl can never have too many boyfriends. That's him over there." In a joking manner, she pointed to the youth and couldn't help but burst out laughing when he caught what she was saying and turned with a confused and startled look on his face.  
  
"Hey kid, you'd better watch out for this one, Sandy'll make you work, that's for sure. That's why she keeps all of her boyfriends around, so I'd get out if I were you while you still can." Pat began to laugh as well at seeing the young man's thoroughly confused and innocent face. "We're just kidding with you, take it easy."  
  
Adam looked at the two skeptically. All he heard was some talk about boyfriends and then that he was one of hers. At hearing the part that they were just joking, Adam mentally scolded himself for not being able to catch that. "Okay..."  
  
After a few more minutes of laughter, Sandy settled down. "You know Pat, I'm gonna have to start charging you to come in here. You keep leaving me a $2.00 tip and I'm going to have to up it here pretty soon."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you love me! You couldn't do that to me." Pat smirked.  
  
"Now I said that I've got another boyfriend, so why would I need to keep a lazy old man like you around?" Heading toward the pick-up window, Sandy grabbed the warm plate before there was a need to call the order up. She'd gone ahead and bought the boy breakfast anyway, he was cold and he looked hungry.  
  
Adam watched curiously as Sandy walked toward him, a filled plate in hand and a smile in place. "I'm sorry, but I didn't order anything and I can't pay for this."  
  
"Don't worry about it, sweetheart, this one's on me. Just sit there and enjoy a nice, warm, country-style breakfast and you'll have paid me back." Placing her hand softly upon his shoulder, she bade him to take the plate from her as she slid it closer to him, for he kept trying to refuse. "I have kids of my own young man, and I know how to tell when they're hungry or not and you are whether you want to admit it or not. Go ahead, eat up."  
  
Adam took the plate, hungry yes but feeling a little guilty for it wasn't costing him anything but the waitress money out of her own pocket. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Hey, when this old witch offers you something, beware, she's probably trying to kill you off." Pat chuckled as he watched the lad's look grow skeptical again and then Sandy stick her tongue out at him in a teasing manner.  
  
"That settles it Pat, I'm gonna have to kick you out now." Sandy crossed over to him with a teasing smile and warning look.  
  
Adam listened to the two as yet another entered, the three adults joking and teasing each other, but he didn't really care all that much, for the food was tempting. At first, he was a little hesitant about eating it, but dug right in after the first bite. There was always something about a home cooked meal or the style of it that made it taste better than anything else. This would probably plague his mind all day until he found the answer or something else that invaded his mind.  
  
Slowly, his clothes began to dry, stiffness setting in the fabric so that each movement was unnatural feeling. Having finished the welcome breakfast, Adam decided he was full. When this place fed you, they fed you. A cheerful "Hello again," caught his attention and he turned to find Sandy standing next to the booth. He must have been really ignorant to the world around him for now the counter was filled, each seat taken, and a few of the tables and booths were as well.  
  
"Well, can I take it you enjoyed your breakfast?" With a soft laugh, she watched the young man smile at her, his blue eyes lighting up with a great deal more life than they held when he first arrived.  
  
"Very much, thank you. I just wish you hadn't paid for it for me, I..."  
  
"Look, like I said, don't worry about it. My husband is an enlisted man and he brings home a lot of money in each paycheck for doing near nothing and I still bring in twice as much as Johnny when I just count my tips, not including my paycheck. Like I said, don't worry about it. Don't think you're costing me a fortune or anything, it wasn't that much so there's no need to feel guilty."  
  
Adam nodded, smiling as he rose from his seat. He would have to leave or the others would come looking for him and that is exactly what he didn't want. After about five minutes, Adam left and began walking down the street, further from the palace of which he now so loathed.  
  
Sandy came back to find the table where the youth sat empty, a folded napkin sitting next to his cleaned plate. Taking the napkin and unfolding it, she caught a golden chain, a silver and golden cross attached to it with the coat of arms for the Sanq Kingdom. Reading the note after taking the necklace in hand, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Sandy,  
  
I may have cared nothing for being a prince, but this is for you to keep as a sort of type of IOU until we meet again. This is to repay you for the great kindness you've shown me. Thank you for everything.  
  
Adam Yuy  
  
Prince of the Sanq Kingdom"  
  
~*~  
  
Duo awoke to find the bright morning sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window, the house quite. Sitting up, though quietly so as not to wake his wife, Duo stood and realized that he'd also slept in the same clothes that he'd been wearing the day before. "Dang, I must have been tired."  
  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he opened the door to his bedroom and walked down the hallway in hopes to find out that Adam was still soundly asleep and at peace. Well, he was surly in for a surprise, for all he found was an empty bed and no other movement in the house. "Oh boy...." Quickly searching the rest of the house, he still couldn't find his nephew. Running out the door and to the old barn, they had thought about taking it down when they moved in but Hilde didn't want to, he found Renegade to be nervously pacing in his stall. "Dang it Adam, I knew I should have waited to call." In frustration, Duo exited the barn doors only to find a car pulling into the drive and Heero stepping out. "Crap! Uh, hi Heero...."  
  
Heero looked at Duo in concern. Whenever Duo was acting weird, something was definitely wrong or he'd seriously messed up. "Duo, where's Adam?"  
  
"Uh, good question. You see, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, he must have heard me talking to you when I thought he was asleep.... you see, I wasn't supposed to call you and I told him I wouldn't.... I didn't think he was listening...." Duo scratched the back of his head and looked up toward the blue sky.  
  
"Duo, where's my son?" Determination and firmness invaded his voice, but also a hint of worry and reluctance to the answer.  
  
"...I don't know. He must have ran out when he heard me talking to you, I was out last night and didn't even here him when he left. I'm sorry man, I'm really sorry. He might have gone to the next town, but that's miles down the road and it was pouring outside. Crap, what a great uncle I am!" Rubbing his eyes with his palms, Duo felt really bad for letting Heero down.  
  
Shaking his head and sighing, Heero knew all too well that Adam was his son. "If he's that mad, then he'll be there and he wouldn't have cared. You coming with me or staying here?"  
  
Duo nodded, sighing as well. "I'll come along, I screwed this up. Just a sec."  
  
~*~  
  
Adam walked down the street, slightly regretting eating so fast and sitting out in the rain. He was lightheaded and his sinuses were becoming blocked. Coughing softly as he continued down the lonely road, he began to wonder where he was going to go. He already established the point that he didn't have any money and his other uncles would probably send him back anyway. Well, maybe Trowa wouldn't, but he didn't know where his uncle Trowa was for he was visiting his sister in the circus. "I've really got to think this out before I go ahead and run away again...."  
  
As dizziness overcame the young man, he was forced to seek refuge in the wooded area near the road. Taking a seat on the soft ground in the shade of a tree, Adam tried to rub the dizziness and blurriness from his vision. "Oh yah, this was just perfect...." A sudden thought struck him, and he knew that it was pretty much his last hope. Ms. Noin had always taken care of him and raised him, she wouldn't send him back and she knew how his parents ignored him. Adam didn't have much choice in the matter either, he wasn't going home but didn't have anywhere to stay and more storm clouds were rolling in.  
  
A car glided smoothly down the road, the only one on the desolate road. Adam heard the familiar hum of a car nearing him and slowly rising, he headed toward the road. If he could find a ride, then he could get to Ms Noin's home which was about twenty miles from where he was. Flagging the car down, though he nearly lost his balance and fell backwards, the lightheaded teen was grateful that the vehicle stopped.  
  
"Do you need some help kid?"  
  
"Could I get a ride to Cedarville? Or at least as far as you're going?" Adam leaned down and looked in the window, shaking his head slightly to clear the dizziness once more.  
  
"Sure, I'm going past there. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yah, thanks though."  
  
"Hop in."  
  
Adam did so, not really thinking about any consequences that could befall him, he just took advantage of the ride.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero walked with Duo around Sidney, the small town bustling with life and people. Yet, Adam was no where and sight and no one had seen him. "Here, if he isn't or hasn't been here, then he's moved on or he didn't make it this far." Heading into the small café, Heero listened to Duo follow with sluggish steps.  
  
Duo knew that it would take forever to find Adam if he didn't want to be found. The world was a huge place to hide.  
  
"You can go back if you're that tired Duo."  
  
"No, I'm just sorry I messed it all up. If he really doesn't want to be found, it's going to be harder to find him than finding a needle in the bottom of the oceans and not just a haystack as they say." Duo looked around at the small café, it was filled and sweet smells drifted from the kitchen.  
  
Heero ignored him and everyone else, but watched a waitress cross over to him.  
  
"Well hello, if you'll follow me I'll go ahead and get you seated. I'm Sandy and I'll be your waitress today. Wait a minute, aren't you...." Sandy rambled on, then realized she'd seen this man before. He looked like an older version of the young prince that had come in earlier that morning, but that was about an hour or two ago. "You're the King of the Sanq Kingdom!"  
  
Everyone quieted and turned to look at Heero and Duo, standing from their seats in respect upon recognizing him as well.  
  
Heero shook his head slightly, hating it when things like this happened when he was in somewhat of a hurry. "Yes I am, have you seen my son in here?"  
  
Sandy smiled as she stood before the two men. "As a matter of fact, I just got done serving him about an hour or so ago. Here," reaching into her pocket, she drew out the necklace. "I'm not sure where he headed, but when you find the young man, please give this back to him and tell him that he owes me nothing. The poor thing came in here shaking and soaked, he looked half starved. So I went ahead and ordered him a breakfast and already paid for it, a nice hot meal seemed to do him a lot of good. I hope he's doing okay, the poor thing seemed really upset when he came in here to warm himself. I hope you find him." Handing the necklace to the young king, she smiled as she looked around to find one of her tables needing to be taken care of. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me, I've got to take care of some customers."  
  
Heero nodded and looked at the necklace, the one that Adam's mother had given him when he was old enough to wear. "He'll be heading away from the palace, probably to the next town to find an airport. He'll most likely try the others."  
  
"Yah, I'm just kind of surprised he didn't find some shelter from the rain last night, it's not like him. But then again, he probably didn't care much if he was mad enough. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat and I'll see if I can't get a hold of the other."  
  
Heero nodded and took the booth next to the door, holding the necklace in his hands. If Adam didn't take Renegade, then he'd be on foot and probably walking down the highway. If anything happened to him or he became ill, then Heero couldn't do anything to help his son and it'd be his fault. It was his fault in the first place that he was out searching for his son, just because he couldn't put one document away for about an hour or so and actually become involved in his son's life. Laying his head upon his arms, he closed his tired eyes and tried to push the worried thoughts from his mind. Adam was his son and could make it out in the world on his own.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
About half an hour later, Adam jumped out of the car and thanked the man for the ride. He knew that Adam was a prince and that's why he offered him the ride. "Well, I guess being a prince does some have privileges." Walking down the street now filled with life, the youth tried to remember Ms Noin's address. He hadn't visited her in years and the address had seemed to flee his mind. He never knew why she left the palace in the first place and when he asked his parents, they only avoided the answer.  
  
A small blue house with white trim around the windows caught his eye, the house number looking familiar but he didn't recognize the street. "Well, here goes nothing." Climbing the steps and standing on the porch, he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.  
  
Lucrezia heard the doorbell ring through the house as she finished drying her hair, having just climbed out of the shower. Walking in her tan nightshirt and gray shorts toward the door, she smiled and looked in surprise to see Adam there before her. "Adam! What are you doing here? Oh, you've grown so much! I'm so glad to see you, come on in!" Ushering the youth inside and bidding him to sit down in the main room, she quickly snatched up a brush and ran it through her hair. "If I knew you were coming to visit I would have cleaned this place up! How've you been? Well, don't just sit there, fill me in on what I've missed all these years."  
  
Adam laughed softly, glad that Ms Noin had welcomed him in. "Not much has happened. Why'd you leave? I'm sorry if I did something wrong."  
  
"Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong Adam. I'm guessing your parents didn't tell you. Humph.... I'll have to tell you about it later. I'm also guessing they don't know you're here either?" Lucrezia smiled down at Adam, knowing that by his averted gaze that he was here and his parents didn't have a clue.  
  
"Please don't tell them Ms Noin, I need a place to stay for right now. I don't want to go back to be set aside again, and I sure as hell don't want to talk to that man I am forced to call my father." He spoke the word "father" with malice in his voice and hatred in his heart. With pleading eyes, he looked toward her once more. "You can understand me, you practically raised me seeing as how my parents never had time to. I don't want to go back to that, please."  
  
Lucrezia sat by his side and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. With a smile of sympathy, she brushed aside his bangs and spoke, feeling like his mother once more. She may not have been his mother by blood, but as much as she raised and cared for him, she was more of a mother to him than Relena could ever be. "Of course you can stay, and I couldn't send you back to that life even if I wanted to. Don't worry, you're safe here."  
  
"Thank you, even Duo tried to send me back. I knew I could count on you Ms Noin." Smiling, he looked at her before turning and coughing, he could feel a cold coming on.  
  
"Well, Duo wasn't always the most reliable one, and it's no problem. Here, why don't we get your room fixed up and then let you rest. You look like you haven't slept in days and you sound like you're getting a cold. You can tell me everything later." Standing and laughing, she took Adam to his room. She'd always had a spare room ready for him should he decide to visit and he used to quite often. His childhood toys and favorite books lay as they had been so many years ago, undisturbed by time. "I guess I haven't kept up with you while you continued to grow. I can fix that just as easily though."  
  
Adam walked in, memories flooding his mind. He remembered each book, read time and time again as he fell to sleep in that same bed. If you gave him the name of the book, he could recite it perfectly for you, word for word. The toy box, overflowing with toys as it always was, stood in the corner. A few of the toys were still broken from playing with the neighbor's children as Noin baby-sat them. "Everything's changed, yet this room, it stayed the same. Untouched by time's cruel hand. I spent the better half of my childhood here!"  
  
"I take it you like it then?"  
  
Adam only smiled. Ms Noin was going to let him stay as long as he wanted and he was welcome to become a normal teenager and have a mother figure. "You don't know how grateful I am."  
  
"I've got an idea. Well, it seems you didn't bring anything with you and you'll be staying for a while, so how about we go get you some new clothes tonight and then we can eat out. You can fill me in on the nine years of your life that I missed out on." Walking into the room and pulling back the blankets and quilt, she waved the young prince toward the bed. "After you get some rest."  
  
Laying down after taking off his wet shoes, Adam felt nothing but the comfort of the soft mattress and pillow beneath him. He was still tired and this was a much better alternate than the hard concrete and the freezing rain. He felt the covers drawn up to his shoulders moments before he fell to sleep once more.  
  
Lucrezia smiled down at the youth in happiness. "I thought so. Get some rest sweet-heart. You're safe here."  
  
Or at least for the moment, for Noin's mind also held a need for revenge and with such a youth at her disposal, for she had already gained his trust, it wouldn't be hard to take a long awaited and sweet retribution for previous acts of violence.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo returned to Heero's side, having tried everyone but none of the others had heard from Adam. "No one's heard anything. Adam must be trying to stay away from them if he knew that I'd call. You wanna try Relena and see if she's heard anything?"  
  
Heero rose from the booth seat, worry in his eyes. "Well, I'm just the greatest father in history, aren't I? There can't possibly be another way that I could screw things up any more. If only I could go back and make it up, but that's just wishful thinking. Why couldn't I have just put the work aside? Duo, when we find him and get this all settled, shoot me if I think of doing something like this again or find work more important than my family."  
  
"Well it wasn't totally your fault, but I'll stop you from getting so absorbed in your work, that's for sure. I wouldn't take it as drastically as shooting you, but I'll do what I can." Smiling, he tried to lighten the mood as he prayed that Adam had at least called his mother.  
  
With a slight grin and nod, Heero headed toward the phone where he called his wife who was probably worried sick by now.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours passed, morning turning into evening as the day continued to go by.  
  
Adam awoke to the evening sunshine pouring in through the westward window. A feeling of rejuvenation and new energy fell over him, the young adult pushing himself off of the pillow and into a sitting position. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stood and tried to keep his balance, but fell to his knees in an instant. In surprise, he cried out, unsure of what had happened for he was still half asleep.  
  
Lucrezia raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time and rushing to Adam's room. Throwing open the door, she found him on his knees and looking around in confusion. "Adam are you all right?"  
  
Adam looked at her. "I guess, I didn't realize that my legs would just give out on me like that. I'm fine, really."  
  
"You scared me half to death when I heard something hit the floor hard and then you yelling." Calming her breathing, Lucrezia smiled. "Well, it seems you're awake now. It's near dinner, you wanna go and grab something to eat?" Laughing as he nodded, she helped him to stand and then walked by his side while climbing down the stairs. She didn't want anything to happen to him.  
  
"Maybe I can finally live a normal life." Smiling at hearing her laughter, Adam thought of something interesting. "When does school end here?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, the older woman replied. "I think they just started the second semester. Do you want to go to high school?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind going to public schools. They've got to be better than the private school I had to attend." Adam sat on the couch as Ms Noin handed him his shoes, they were surprisingly dry and cleaned.  
  
"I tossed them in the washer while you were sleeping. If you want to, I think I can still get you enrolled." Taking her denim jacket and pulling on her shoes, she had to fight with herself. While the prince was sleeping, she had decided to seek vengeance and retribution for her love's death. Now she was contemplating on turning back, but there was only one way to truly put Heero and Relena what she'd gone through. To take something precious from them, not giving them the chance to save it.  
  
Adam looked at her in curiosity as he stood, following her out the door and to her car. Something was bothering her, but he couldn't tell what it was before it was gone from her eyes. Instead, it was replaced by a happiness and he didn't want to ruin it by asking, so he climbed into her car silently and began to speak of the last nine years of his life, the ones she missed.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter, like I said, in this story Milliardo kind of had to die in the last fight with Heero or this wouldn't work. Things are going to start getting good from here, I had to debate whether or not to give the audience information that the other characters didn't get or not. Well, look for the next chapter! A parent's worst nightmare comes true and a week of hell accompanies it. ~grins and giggles~ Hope you enjoyed! Don't be a stranger and tell me what you thought! ~hugs~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

Just Let Me Grow Up  
  
Chapter 3: Day 1  
  
Heero sat in the common room, his elbow on the chair and his head propped upon his hand. They'd found nothing, and there wasn't anyone home at Noin's house. Adam couldn't have gotten that far in such a short time, it was near half a day's walk! Sighing heavily, he began to wonder if Adam was ever going to come back. God, he hoped his son would, but about now it was useless in looking for him when he could be anywhere. "God, I'm such a fool. I've got to be the worst father in the history of mankind!"  
  
Relena sat by Heero's side, leaning into him and wiping away the tears that threatened to fall. "No you aren't. I just hope he's all right, it's a harsh world out there. He hasn't lived much outside of the palace and he doesn't have anywhere to go. If he does not trust his other uncles, then he's still out there. God I hope he's all right Heero."  
  
Heero nodded, holding his queen tight in an attempt to comfort her and himself. He knew that if Adam had the will, he could make it out in the world. But one's will could easily be torn apart and worn down.  
  
A high-pitched ring sounded in the air, a message had been sent to Heero's laptop.  
  
Without hesitation, the young king jumped up from the seat, striding over to his computer. He wasn't sure why he still had it with him, it was an old model now and it still held a lot of the information he'd gotten from the war. The firewalls were still in place, their unique and complicated passwords still standing and unbroken. Quickly pulling up the message, he found it to be sent from someone, but the sender's name was bogus and it wasn't traceable. "What the?"  
  
"Day 1"  
  
Relena sat by Heero's side, looking curiously over his shoulder. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I don't know." Scanning over the document to find that it didn't contain any viruses, Heero opened it up and read aloud:  
  
"Today starts the long week of helplessness,  
  
Your son stays with me, if you have not guessed.  
  
His trusting heart will soon find it in vain,  
  
His terror and torment becoming your pain.  
  
Day one of the week, a chance to save thy son,  
  
But if you cannot find me, then his life is done.  
  
The clock begins now, the minutes winding down,  
  
His chance for life diminishing next Sunday at sundown.  
  
One last hope, his one last plea,  
  
Will come too late, his life to pay what you've taken from me.  
  
The clock is ticking so hurry fast,  
  
For the next breath your son takes may be his last."  
  
  
  
Heero stopped with the word "last", rereading the message over and over in disbelief. "No, it can't be true. Adam?" Slightly dizzy and lightheaded at this time, the weary king fell to his knees. He couldn't even find his son as a runaway and he couldn't track the message, then how could they help him now? Drawing his hands up to his face, he rubbed his eyes and rose to see if the message was actually real. It was, for it still stood on his screen. "Maybe some's just messing with our minds." This was only wishful thinking.  
  
"Oh God no...." Relena took a seat at the table where the computer lay.  
  
A small box in the corner of the screen caught Heero's eyes, it was an attachment to the letter. With hopefulness in his heart, he prayed that it would just appear as a prank letter. "Just a minute Relena, there's something else here..." Clicking on the document, he waited for the computer to slowly download the video message.  
  
Relena stood by his side, her heart racing and her breath caught in her throat. "Please let it be a cruel and sick joke."  
  
Yet the visual document only served in raising their fears.  
  
Heero watched the screen in shock and fear, Adam's barely conscious form stared back at them, or at least the screen, then crossed up to someone behind the computer. A cloth gag prevented him from talking as he struggled to get out of his bindings, his eyes desperately pleading with whoever was there with him. Then without warning, the screen fell blank but the audio was still on, the message not yet completed. The only voice that could be heard was Adam's as a scream of terror and pain erupted momentarily before all fell quite. "Adam, no!" He didn't care that the message was prerecorded, he yelled at it anyway.  
  
Relena closed her eyes and collapsed to the floor, a new onslaught of tears falling from her eyes. "No! My little boy! They're hurting him Heero!"  
  
Heero stared at the screen, listening for anything else. There was nothing and he didn't recognize anything familiar about the place. With saddened eyes, he kneeled down and took Relena in his arms, looking into her frantic eyes before pulling her close in a hug, kissing the top of her head. "God, what have I done to our little boy?"  
  
????  
  
Lucrezia smirked and watched the television, any remorse or second thought about what she was doing to Adam gone from her mind. She had started to carry out her plan, and now the king and queen had a week before Adam would die. It was so much more fun to taunt and tease them with false hope before taking it away. She was right under their noses and they still wouldn't be able to find their child. She would expect their call, act innocent, and pull off the perfect plan. "We will have sweet retribution for you, my Milliardo. To make the one who took your life feel the torment I have and to teach your backstabbing sister a thing about loyalty. Poor little Adam, the only thing he did wrong was to be born their son, and now he'll pay their debt." Smiling as she breezed through the channels, the woman clicked the set off and rose from the couch. Not a sound arose, Adam must have given up. He had struggled somewhat, but now he was quiet. He would die either way, whether before his parents or earlier it didn't matter, she had him and she would seek revenge for previous acts of violence.  
  
*Ring! Ring!*  
  
Noin's vid-phone sounded, probably the King and Queen of the Sanq Kingdom trying to get a hold of her already. Putting on an innocent and curious face to hide her mischievous eyes, she feigned careless and happy as she opened the screen. "Oh, Heero. You're the last one I'd expect to be calling since we last parted. How're Relena and Adam doing?"  
  
Heero looked back at her, already having called the others and the police who were trying to track the message. "Lucrezia, has Adam been there at all?" He hoped that maybe they could get some direction from her, even if he still had a major grudge against the woman. Then again, his son's life was more important to him than a grudge and they could put their differences aside for now.  
  
"What? Do you mean he's not there?"  
  
"He ran away after an argument and then stayed with Hilde and Duo, but ran from there when he found out that Duo told me where he was. Oh God...." Bringing his hands up to his face, he knew that things just took a turn for the worse if Adam didn't even try and talk to Lucrezia.  
  
"If he's run away, he's bound to show up in a day or two. He'll have had time to think and he'll reconsider his actions." Frowning, she forced herself to hide her sneer.  
  
"No God no...." Lowering his hands, he looked desperately at the older woman before him. "Lucrezia, he won't. He's in trouble and if we don't find him within a week, he'll die."  
  
Letting her jaw drop open and bringing her hands to cover her mouth, she acted the part of utter disbelief well. "Wha....No, he can't.....why?"  
  
"If you hear or know anything, please tell us. I'm sorry about everything in the past, but right now I'm just worried about finding my little boy."  
  
"O-of course....God, I'm so sorry Heero." Lucrezia gave a final goodbye and then closed the connection. Making sure it was completely severed, she turned off the computer. With a sudden release, she threw back her head and began to laugh, falling to her knees as tears filled her eyes. "He's such a sucker!" Calming herself, Noin headed upstairs and off into bed, she didn't worry about Adam getting away. She'd handcuffed and gagged him, the long, gundanium handcuffs locked to a short chain. Besides that, the back door didn't open, it was jammed shut and the door to the basement was dead-bolted. The windows were covered over and locked, not that Adam could get to them, but as a precaution against others.  
  
Adam slowly opened his eyes, his right arm going numb for laying on it so long. Everything around him was black, not one ray of light penetrated the darkened void. His mouth was becoming dry, his head pounding. "What did I do? Why would she betray me? I didn't do anything to upset Ms Noin, so what's going on with that woman?!" Groaning softly, Adam wished that he hadn't run away, regretting what he told his father and mother and then leaving Duo and Hilde's like he did. The words still echoed in his mind, filling him with despair and fear.  
  
"You're parent's have one week, if you survive that long you little runt, to find you. Either way, you'll pay their debt, but if they find you fast enough, you'll get to see them one last time before you die."  
  
Sitting up painfully, he felt himself begin to tremble involuntarily from the cold and he could feel the freezing metal pipe through his shirt. He didn't want to die, there was so much more that he wanted to do in his life. And if he had to, then he at least wanted to say that he was sorry for everything he'd said. Trying to keep himself awake, Adam recalled what he'd actually yelled at his father.  
  
"Hell, Ms. Noin was a better mother to me than the both of you were as parents! You always put your work in front of your family, you always have! Well, maybe I needed my father and mother, maybe I needed you just a little bit more than the rest of the world! Did you ever think about that? I guess not, you're always too busy with your work. Well, if your work means more to you than I ever can, then what the hell am I doing here?!"  
  
Shaking himself awake once again Adam looked about for any hope. "I'm so sorry mom and dad. I didn't mean to hurt you..." His breathing became more forced and each time it was as if he was losing more air. The cold that he caught was finally coming and he was forced to breathe out of his mouth, nearly impossible due to the rag shoved halfway down his throat. Adam could feel sweat break out across his face, his feeling of consciousness becoming hazy as he became more and more lightheaded.  
  
Within moments, Adam was passed out, having fallen to the floor and panting as he breathed. The icy cold of the concrete beneath him bit his skin, but he was ignorant to the feeling. Blood slowly trickled from under his head, matting the youth's honey-brown hair and staining it a deep red.  
  
Would the same color of his life's essence stain spill onto the ground a week later if he can fight off illness and death for that long? Will he lose his life with his innocent blood or will fate turn in his favor?  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry this was so short, but it's the beginning of the long week and I couldn't find a better place to leave it! ~smirks and giggles~ I'm sorry if I seem evil, I'm not. I just thought this was the best place to stop it! There will be a chapter for each day, look for the seventh, it's the best and that's all I'm going to say! ~clamps hands tightly over mouth~ Like I said, look for chapter 4, I'm doing this between at least 10 others and not all of them are posted. Sorry, I'm workin' fast! ~hugs, then leaves to type away some more~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Day 2

Just Let Me Grow Up  
  
Chapter 4: Day 2  
  
  
  
Heero paced back and forth, his breathing fast and his heart racing. This couldn't happen, the war was over and everything was supposed to be just fine now. Why was this happening to him, to his little boy?  
  
Police and Preventors swarmed around the palace, the young king ignoring them all. His mind was filled with horrible thoughts, about what was actually happening to Adam and what could happen. It was a parent's worse nightmare.  
  
Wufei entered the room, he was there more for Heero and Relena's sake than as an investigating Preventor. He was helping the others, but he knew that his friends needed him more. Crossing over to him, the proud warrior knew that Heero didn't even realize he was there. "Heero?"  
  
Heero stopped his pacing and looked with fearful eyes toward Wufei, then realized who was actually at his side. "Wufei. When did you get here?"  
  
"I came in about ten minutes ago. How're you and Relena doing?"  
  
Heero sighed. "I messed everything up and now Adam's in trouble for it. He doesn't deserve this…." Collapsing to the floor, he wearily brought his hands up to his face and closed his eyes. Pictures of Adam's fearful face flashed before them, then Adam's limp and battered body. God he hoped that nothing bad was going to happen to Adam, he was Heero's only child and he didn't deserve any of this.  
  
Wufei kneeled by his friend's side, softly placing his hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, we're going to find Adam and he's going to be safe, don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control. Why don't you go and get some sleep, see how Relena's doing. Later we can talk about what happened and then you can get it all out in the open. Come on, you're tired." Taking both of Heero's shoulders in his hands, he helped his companion up from the floor and led him to his chambers.  
  
"Sergeant Chang, where are you taking him?"  
  
Wufei turned to glare at his superior. "He needs to sleep, take it up with Lady Une if you have a problem with what I'm doing." Turning from him, the warrior practically carried the worn king to his chambers.  
  
Relena laid on her bed, her eyes bloodshot and filled with tears. Her pillow was soaked as she mourned and feared for her first and only child, she didn't know what to expect. "God, please don't let them hurt him, don't let them take my little boy away from me…" A soft knock on the door had her sitting straight up, her eyes wide in fear.  
  
Wufei didn't wait for an answer, but instead opened the door and led Heero in. "Why don't you two get some rest and let me take care of things. You're both tired and worn out and it can't help Adam or us if you are. Get some sleep you guys." Without stopping for any rebuttal or reply, he turned from the two parents and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
Heero walked over to Relena, taking her in his arms and holding her close. New tears fell onto his rumpled shirt, soaking into the fabric. Brushing the hair back from her face as she leaned into him, Heero tried to soothe her fears as well as his own. "Wufei's right, we should get some sleep. They'll find something, I know they will and Adam will be all right. He's stronger than I've taken time to notice and he'll make it through this, we just have to trust him. Shh…everything's going to be all right, it's okay."  
  
Relena continued to cry into Heero's shirt, feeling the warmth and comfort of his strength surround her. "I know; he's our little boy though. I don't want to see anything happen to him, none of this was his fault."  
  
"I know, I know. We can't give up on him yet, everything's going to be all right, we'll find him and get him home safely before anything else can happen. Don't worry, everything's going to be all right…." Slowly rocking back and forth on their bed, Heero held Relena and fought off his own pain. He had to be there for his wife and son, and it was mainly his fault that this happened in the first place, but he wasn't going to let anything else happen or his family be torn apart.  
  
Wufei watched the message one more time, his black eyes keen on anything that could help them. There was nothing, not that he could see, to give them any clues or help in finding his nephew. A soft tap on his shoulder made the young Preventor turn around, his natural instincts setting him on edge but he relaxed when he saw that it was only Sally.  
  
"Still pouring over that video?"  
  
"It's all the information we have right now. I still feel like I'm missing something each time I watch this, there's something there that I can't see." Wufei rubbed his eyes and sighed, becoming more and more frustrated with himself for not catching what it was.  
  
"Take it easy and give yourself a breather, you might catch it later after you've had time to rest yourself. By the way, Miss Une wants to speak with you." Sally smirked at seeing Wufei roll his eyes. "Telling off a superior, come on Wufei. You should know better by now. How many years have you been at this? Near 18 if I remember right, since the war was over. Why can't you just take orders without problems?"  
  
Wufei sneered. "I guess Duo did do his job in corrupting me. Well, they wanted to try and question Heero and right now he's been through enough. He needs to settle down and rest for a little while and I told Nelson to take it up with Une if he had a problem. Now just to settle this. If anything I'll just get a warning." Passing by Sally and chuckling softly, he headed toward the front room where Lady Une was trying to sort everything out.  
  
Walking into the large room, he spotted Miss Une speaking to an officer. Carefully stepping up to her, he hid his smirk and put on a serious face. It might not have seemed like the best time to smile, but he was like a teenager again and felt like it when he messed something up and was in trouble with his commanding officers. "Miss Une." He saluted her without hesitation as she dismissed the officer.  
  
"Okay Wufei, cut the crap. What are you doing now that has Nelson complaining to me?" Lady had come to expect short bursts of this behavior from the ex-pilot, it was what you had to expect. Then again, she also knew that the warrior didn't follow commands either, he followed his sense of justice and his heart.  
  
Relaxing, Wufei watched Lady as she took a seat. "I've seen Heero go through enough today and I've only been here for about an hour. The guy gets upset when those he cares about are in trouble, and this being his son isn't an exception, if anything, it only makes it harder on him. They wanted to question him and at that time, Heero was having problems standing, let alone answering questions. I just told Nelson to leave him alone for now and then took Heero to be with Relena. You might have to follow regulations and your superior's orders, but I don't when it concerns my friends and family and that's all there is to it."  
  
Sighing, Lady looked up at Wufei before closing her tired eyes. "I know Wufei and I agree with you on that. It can't possibly be any harder on those two and I would have done the same, that's off the record. Just try and obey orders or ask me if you're trying to get around them, please? Also off the record, Nelson worries about protocol and playing everything strictly by the book and I think he complains too much, so try not to back- talk as much next time you're going to disobey your commanding officer. Makes things easier. Have you found anything?" Trying to change the subject for her head was pounding and any good news would make her day at this moment.  
  
"I've been looking over and over the message and the video, but I haven't found anything. I know there is something on there that I keep missing, no matter where I look or for what! I have a feeling that there is always one little clue on there that I'm missing and that could mean everything.  
  
Looking up curiously, Lady's interest was perked. "Like what?"  
  
"I don't know..... but there's something there." Wufei recalled the video, every little bit of it, every keen little detail. Going over them in his mind, he still couldn't recall what he was missing.  
  
Indeed there was something on the video, one little clue that could put the mind at rest and save the youth, but such a little and diminutive clue was passed over each time, not even the keenest eyes of the pilots catching such a thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Adam opened his eyes, praying that what had happened was all a nightmare and that he was safe in his bedroom in the palace. Darkness surrounded him, hunger racing through his lean body as his head pounded. With effort, he sat up and tried to look about him, the cold, moist ground below him causing him to shiver. He knew that it was all real. "I know you can find me, Father. I'm sorry for everything, but I don't want to die here, like this. Please hurry."  
  
Noin awoke from her slumber, stretching her hands high in the air and smiling. "Yet another wonderful morning, one day down, six more to go. Hmph… maybe I'll just cut it down to five day week and then see how well they do." An evil smirk crossed her face, the older woman rising with grace to her feet and heading to her closet. She didn't have to work today, this meant more fun for her as she brought Heero and Relena to their knees in fear and played God with their son's life.  
  
After a few moments Lucrezia was changed and ready to go for the day, smiling happily as she came down the stairs. "Let's see if I can't give them a few more hints, raise their fears a little more. It's so fun, they're all at my disposal and it's so much fun to watch the once Perfect Soldier brought into a state of helplessness. This is going to be the most fun week of my life!" Heading to the basement door, the woman quickly unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door. Peering down into the darkness, she sneered. "Rise and shine you little brat. Day two has begun and you're parents are still at a total loss." Grabbing the cool handrail, she stepped delicately down the steps.  
  
Adam squinted against the bright morning sunlight streaming into the darkened void, trying to rise and stand but his legs wouldn't support him. Looking up at Lucrezia as she neared, he pleaded with her hoping it was some sick joke.  
  
"Don't even think that your parents are going to get you out of this alive. I swear your father once called himself the Gundam Pilot of Wing Zero, yet he can't even find his own child when we're right under his nose? It's sad, considering that he and your four uncles were the feared and envied Gundam Pilots, taking on the entire of OZ and the Alliance at the same time. It's pathetic!" Walking about in front of the youth, she disregarded his imploring gaze and turned from his dirty and weakening form. "They are so thick, so dense! Must I give them directions to the house just to see the look on their faces when their only child dies by my hand? You know, just to make this interesting, I'm cutting down the days. They've got a full work week, that gives you four more days to live, don't take them for granted." Kicking a thick block of rotting wood into an opposite corner, a smirk crossed her lips. "Why don't we go ahead and send your little father a new little update."  
  
Adam struggled against the chains, trying to free himself or loosen the handcuffs but they only pulled tighter and cut into his wrists. Muffled groans escaped his throat, now dry and sore as he forced each breath. Feeling another wave of lightheadedness and nausea fall over him, Adam fell onto his back and felt the muscles in his arms tighten as they stretched, his arms pinned behind his back. When Lucrezia had taken him out to eat, he wasn't really hungry and just ordered a drink, but now he was paying for it as his body yearned for nourishment. Looking up at Noin with one last plea, he watched her turn to leave. Trying to speak to her, Adam called out between the cloth. "vhayee?" He'd meant to ask why, but his words were muffled by the rag.  
  
Lucrezia turned around, sneering at him. "You always were too trusting for your own good. Nothing against you runt, but you're going to pay for everything your parents took from me, your death by my hand shall right a great wrong done to me."  
  
With a defeated sigh, Adam stared up at the ceiling as he listened to Noin climb the stairs. By the looks of it, his father and mother weren't getting anywhere in finding him and most likely he wouldn't live to see his seventeenth birthday. Hope fled him as he closed his eyes, waiting for death without any trust or belief that anyone could help him now. Four days, that's all he had. Four long, agonizing, depressing days to live. Maybe freedom would come sooner and he would die faster. What was there to live for? He wasn't going to be saved in time and he couldn't free himself, so what was the use?  
  
Lucrezia smiled happily as if nothing was wrong, her fingers clicking away at the computer keys and only stopping momentarily so that she could think. She was composing her second letter and each day Heero and Relena would get a new one. A picture of their son on his second day would be sent along as well, just to keep them "up to date" on his slowly decreasing health. Standing from her chair, Lucrezia took her laptop and headed once more down to the basement, kicking Adam in the side to wake him.  
  
Adam grimaced at the sudden kick in his ribs, groaning softly as he listened to Lucrezia walk and stop just a little further in front of him. Looking up and catching her evil sneer, Adam sighed heavily and laid his head back down on the concrete floor, the dampness of it matting his hair but feeling somewhat relieved. Feelings over overwhelming heat and lightheadedness plagued his mind, the rest of his body frozen.  
  
Noin set the computer down and hit enter, recording a few moments of the silent boy. Smirking, she let the video record him, his thinning and pale for lying on the cold floor, his clothes dirty and torn. Stopping the recording and sparing Adam one last glance, she took the computer and walked by his form. But yet a small groan caught her, one that seemed to ask for mercy and filled with torment. His small and helpless voice tore at her heart, her mind reconsidering what she was actually doing. "No! I must seek retribution for Milliardo and this is the only way to do it!" Shaking her head and continuing to walk toward the stairs, she hardened her heart to the teenager, but there was always doubt in the back of her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero awoke, still holding his wife as the bright morning rays of sunlight fell onto the both of them. Bu t it was not a bright day in the minds of the young king and queen, but a dreary and fearful day. Laying Relena down and covering her with a blanket, Heero stood and exited the room, his eyes met with the busy but worn Preventors walking about the palace. Walking into the main room, he found Wufei nearly a zombie by now. "Wufei, have you found anything out yet?" Sighing and walking to his friend's side, his hopeful heart was disappointed once more as he received a no.  
  
"I'm missing something, I know it but I can't figure out what it is! It's right here, in this portion but I don't know I keep missing! I've been staring at this picture all night and I still haven't caught it, but I know something's here." Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands Wufei felt a hand fall on his shoulder but could tell that Heero was growing more and more forlorn with each failure. "Sit down Heero, maybe you can help me out with this or something. You always did have a keen eye for this type of thing..."  
  
Heero sat in a chair that Wufei had pulled up, his eyes falling onto the screen of the computer. It was Adam's face, his desperate eyes pleading with whoever held him captive. In truth, all Heero wanted to do was to turn from the sight of his son's frightened and confused look, but he knew that Wufei was right, there was something there but he just couldn't find it. "Maybe if we...."  
  
*Beep....beep....beep....* Heero's laptop sounded with another incoming message.  
  
Quickly pulling the laptop toward him, Heero typed in a couple of passwords, passed the firewalls, then stared at the screen before him. It was the same bogus address, (none) standing in the area for the person's name. The subject; "Day 2". "Oh God...." Heero hesitated to open the document.  
  
Wufei looked at Heero, a second message evidentially from Adam's capture, for only that would upset Heero so quickly, or at least at this point. "Is it from them?"  
  
Heero nodded gravely, his hand trembling slightly over the ENTER key. He didn't want to see what was inside, what new fear was befalling his son, but he knew he had to. With a nod from Wufei, Heero hit ENTER.  
  
"Day 1 is gone, time's closing in fast,  
  
better hurry up while your time still lasts.  
  
Adam's falling ill,  
  
his body weak, the iron gone from his will.  
  
Use your minds, I've given you enough clues,  
  
to find where we're hidden, though your efforts do amuse.  
  
I'm under your nose, much closer than you think,  
  
the problem you've solved, you've found the missing link.  
  
Use what you know, you're face I wish to see  
  
when your son's pathetic life is taken by me.  
  
Day 2 is here, three more days to go,  
  
I've changed my mind from so long ago.  
  
His days are numbered, each one drawing near,  
  
your worst nightmare becoming a real fear.  
  
Don't worry, if your as thick as you appear  
  
I'll tell you who I am just to see you here.  
  
To watch his terror and feel his pain,  
  
all your efforts proving in vain.  
  
Wrongs shall be righted with his blood,  
  
from his fragile chest it shall flood.  
  
And he'll die to pay for you  
  
a debt you've made, the cost now due.  
  
So savor these pictures, for they're all you'll have lef',  
  
his short life ended, his soul finding death....  
  
Heero closed his eyes and covered his eyes face with his hands. "No.... God I'm sorry for what I've done, just don't make Adam pay for what I've done wrong, please don't take him from me...."  
  
Wufei sighed heavily, resting his hand on Heero's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. With a soft smile, he looked at his friend and at one time, his comrade in arms and battle. "Don't worry, they may have cut our time down by two days, but that doesn't mean that we've been beaten yet. We'll find Adam and he'll live through this, everyone will and they'll pay for what they've done to him. Don't give up yet, you never have before and you can't now. We still need your help...."  
  
Heero rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, then turned to look at Wufei. He knew he could always count on his friends, even when he didn't have the will, his friends found one to help him keep fighting. A small box on the bottom of the message caught his eyes once more, and with a tentative movement, Heero opened the document and played the message.  
  
This time, Adam's limp body laid on the floor, his pale features tormented and pained. His shirt was torn and dirt stained, dampened spots making the cloth stick to his chalk-white skin. The only color variation was in his cheeks, for they were flushed a dangerously crimson red. A soft groan was heard before the screen went blank. The message was over.  
  
Heero stared at the screen, knowing that Adam was in trouble and he was fading, his life along with his will. "Oh God, if they don't kill him first, Adam will die, he's sick and in pain. God why can't I help him or figure this out!" Slamming his fist on the table, Heero felt his cheeks grow hot as he pushed himself out of the chair and let it clatter to the marble floor. "Why can't the war just end!?"  
  
Wufei rose slowly, feeling sorry for his friend as he tried to keep himself awake. "Settle down, he'll be all right. Please Heero...." Raising his hand to try and stop Heero, he watched the frustrated king pace angrily.  
  
Clenching his fists at his side, Heero didn't know what to do and he had to release his anger somehow. In anger, Heero swiped out and knocked a picture frame off of a desk next to a bookshelf. The shattering of glass on the marble floor made him stop dead in his tracks as he glanced down at the broken picture frame. Kneeling down and picking delicately through the glass, he took the picture and held it in his hands. "Oh...."  
  
The picture was a family picture, Heero sitting with Relena to his left, Adam sitting on his lap. At this time, his little boy was only about five and his innocent smile showed proudly as joy gleamed in his eyes. It was a Christmas picture, everyone was happy and work wasn't distracting him as much.  
  
Taking the picture and holding it, he rose. "I messed everything up, Adam was right. I've let my work become more important than my family and I shouldn't have. What have I done Wufei? What have I actually done?" With weary and hurting eyes, Heero looked back at Wufei who was avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Please, don't Heero. You can't sit here and blame everything on yourself, everyone gets caught up in things and what's in the past is in the past. You can't do anything about it now, all you can do is learn from it and make things right in the future. You've taken the world on yourself and all you need to see is that it's okay to ask for help or take a break. Right now, let's concentrate on getting Adam back, all right?" With a soft smile, he walked to his friend and led him to the couch where he bade him to sit. "Like I said, relax a little, I can take care of things." Heero was taking things harder than he'd ever done before. Even the war didn't get to him this much and Wufei could see how much it was wearing on his body and soul.  
  
Heero sat and gazed at the picture, remembering periods of his son's life that he'd taken time to be involved in it. From his first words to his first steps to the exuberant smile playing on his lips when he first received Soul of a Renegade as a colt. Smiling softly, Heero felt guilt for every time he'd neglected his wife and child. Looking up at a sudden movement, he found Relena standing by his side, tears in her eyes. Standing, he embraced her tightly and felt her tears fall onto his shoulder. Holding her protectively, Heero leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Shh, it's going to be all right. I'm so sorry for neglecting you and Adam so much. God I'm so sorry, I swear I'll make it up to you and Adam when this is all settled. I swear...shh it's all right, everything's going to be okay." Stroking her hair and hugging her closer, Heero continued to soothe his troubled wife.  
  
~*~  
  
Adam slowly opened his eyes, the world seeming to toss and whirl violently, the black void now swirling with neon colors, flashing dots dancing about his field of vision. He couldn't feel his right arm, though he tried to shift his weight. His body was frozen stiff, each muscle cramping and causing him to go through unbearable pain that never left him. "God in heaven, please free me from this torture, send me a guardian angel to help me through this time of need. I can't do this alone..." His silent prayer never escaped his lips, though he hoped that the Lord heard it as he prayed with every ounce of sincerity in his heart and soul.  
  
A small light crept into the dark abyss, the only sign of life or day in the outside world. The small rays of light caught the youth's eyes, and at this point he was delirious and had a high fever, but the light was like a message of hope from heaven. The tiny beams danced in his eyes, raising his spirit and giving him hope, his will to live and fight growing stronger as his prayers seemed to be answered.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, I hope you all liked this, I guess I lied when I said it'd be about a 10-11 or so chapter story, I think I said that or I thought it...~thinks, then laughs~ Awe well! Anyway, I cut down the days, I knew there would be a lot of repetition, it's so much better and drastic in my mind, it's harder to describe in words! ~whines, wishing to show everyone what she sees~ I try....this'll only be like 9-10 chapters long, that is still pending. Like I said, I hope you liked this and thanks for staying with me, I need all the support I can get! ~giggles~ Feel free to email me if you have nothing else to do, I love to talk to others and my reviews, now that I mention it, I met one of my best friends because she was a reviewer of mine! She lives clear across the country, or rather land mass, but anyway, feel free, here are one of the two address you can use:  
  
espis_jabberjaws@yahoo.com  
  
or  
  
sassy001@netzero.com  
  
Either work and the first one, don't ask, my dad came up with it...~shakes head~ Oh, and I'm not evil, I've gotten that quite often, ~grins and laughs~ I know you're joking, or I hope, but really I'm not evil! I just like to write this way, dramatic and everything, or I try to be... I better get going, got more chapters to type! ^_~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Day 3

Disclaimer: Throughout this entire story, I only own the plot and the names that aren't familiar, the original characters. I do not own the Gundam characters or anything that's associated with them. Sorry I haven't put it up earlier.  
  
Just Let Me Grow Up  
  
Chapter 5: Day 3  
  
  
  
The sun fell lower in the sky, its bright rays burning as it eased behind the hills and trees, ending the day. The sky turned from bright blues to florescent yellows, oranges, and reds, pastel pinks and purples lingering near the burning sphere. Soft white and cream colored clouds drifted lazily in the darkening space, their forms fluffy and hazy.  
  
Heero looked out of his son's balcony window, watching the magnificent sunset with a heavy heart. Day 2 was fading fast and they still had gotten nowhere in finding out where Adam was. Turning around and away from the torturous daylight, he looked about his child's room, walking aimlessly. He would pick up a picture or a glass figurine or something else of his son's, look at it, then place it back just the way it had been. If only the Lord would give him back his son, he would make everything all right. If only Adam knew how truly sorry he was. But that's all they were, if only's.  
  
Trowa walked up the long palace stairs, his footsteps falling softly on the marble floor. He knew where he was going, he'd seen the palace all too often to be lost. Upon reaching the doorway to his nephew's room, the older man stopped. He watched Heero pace around the room, no real intention in mind except to grieve. "Heero? Can I come in or do you want to be left alone?"  
  
Heero looked up at Trowa, not realizing until just seconds ago that he was actually there. "No, you can come in. When did you get here?" He tried to spare his friend a smile, hoping to lighten the mood but guilt still weighed heavily on his heart.  
  
"I just got here, you look like you've been through hell so far..."  
  
"Adam's in trouble and I can't do anything to help him, I just..."  
  
Trowa took Heero's shoulders in his hands and with a gentle firmness, made the young king stop his pacing and look him in the eyes. But even that he couldn't do, for Heero avoided his gaze with his sorrowful blue eyes. "Heero, stop. You can't let yourself fall apart, we need your help. Let's go down and see if we can't find something, I know you and if no one else could find anything, you always could. Come on, you need to stop blaming yourself and get a grip. It's just like during the war, and all of this was second nature to you. We need your help and so does Adam, but we can't give up yet. Three days is plenty enough time to find him and he's strong, we need to cut him some credit. Okay?"  
  
Heero listened to Trowa, knowing that he was right. "All right, let's see if I can't help in some way or do something, I need to keep focused."  
  
Trowa smiled, releasing his friend's shoulders. "There's the Heero I know, come on."  
  
~*~  
  
Adam released a soft groan, hunger racing through his body as his muscles cramped, sending wave upon wave of torture through his lean body. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but it must have been at least the second or third day judging by the small rays of sunlight that peeped through holes in the boarded up windows. Where was his father? Wasn't anybody trying to help him? Then again, maybe his parents were so caught up in their work that they didn't care any longer. He wouldn't be surprised. Taking in a deep breath, though it was laborious to do through the thick cloth, he began to cough violently. It only lasted for a few minutes, but it was far more torturous on him than one could even begin to imagine. After a few moments more, he stopped, gasping for air as he tried to take in each breath, oxygen slowly being denied his yearning lungs. "Why do I keep going? Why can't I just give up?"  
  
With a heavy sigh, Adam tried to move, to sit up or do something but yet his body rebelled, deaf to his mind's orders. With a final prayer, Adam felt himself grow weaker as he drifted into another state of unconsciousness, his fever soaring and his body in desperate need of nourishment. And while he laid unconscious, he began to tremble violently, an action that he was unaware of as his body did it involuntarily.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Heero stared at his laptop, the same picture that so may had looked at before. Wufe hadn't been able to find anything, no on had. Rubbing his eyes with his palms, he looked back at the picture again. Maybe he was trying too hard to see whatever clue was there, it had to be right there in front o f him and he couldn't see it. "Oh god, why can't I just find it?" Sighing, he laid his head down upon his arms again and listened to Trowa shift beside him. Wufei had fallen asleep long before they had come down, having fallen victim to exhaustion.  
  
Trowa sighed as well, standing and stretching his long legs. "I know what you mean Heero, I..." Something caught his eyes, he remembered the first time he had ever seen Adam, it was just after he was born. Then again, Heero had been extremely reluctant to let anyone else hold his son, let alone give him up to the nurses. Yet he remembered looking into his nephew's eyes, they were a bold blue, no other mingled in them. In the picture however, there were other colors there, like a reflection in his eyes. "Or not..."  
  
Heero lifted his head, unsure of what Trowa was getting at. "What do you mean?"  
  
Trowa hadn't been around much lately, but he knew his nephew better. "Heero, if I'm not mistaken, Adam isn't one of those people who's eye color seems to change in different lighting or the time of year, is he?"  
  
Heero thought for a moment, then looked back at the picture and caught what his friend was talking about. "No he isn't, they always stay a blue!"  
  
Trowa looked with a smile, knowing that they'd just found out what had plagued their minds for two straight days. "They're right, whoever sent you those emails, they gave us enough information to figure out who they were and it must have been an accident they caught later. Adam was evidentially looking at his captor during this time and if we can find out who it is, then we can find their location and Adam!" Trowa disregarded the clustering and tired Preventors who's astonished and amused voices echoed in the study.  
  
Heero immediately began to type away at the keys, enlarging the picture and looking at the are of reflection. "It's too blurry to see."  
  
Trowa looked at it, squinting slightly but he still couldn't figure out who the person was. He knew them, that was for sure and they were familiar, but he couldn't tell who they were. "I know, who could you think of that..."  
  
"What's going on here?" Lady Une entered the room, or rather trudged into it as she watched the gathering mass of officers near Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Miss Une, do you have anything that I could download this picture onto, a system or program that could help us figure out who this is?" Heero stood, taking the laptop to the edge of the mass and showing it to Lady Une. "You must, but would it work with this picture?"  
  
Lady Une looked at the blurred image, slightly amused. "We can try, where'd that come from?"  
  
Heero shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips while he closed the laptop screen and followed the older woman from the room, Trowa following him without hesitation.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucrezia looked out her front window, watching the stars light the night sky as a stray car or two drove down the street. "Day 2 is over little ones and time is drawing near. Better hurry..." Smirking and rising from her seat, the older woman headed toward the kitchen, quickly snatched a bottle of water from the fridge, and headed downstairs as if it were only routine. In truth, she wasn't sure that Adam was going to make it through another day, let alone three. Besides that, she was getting bored and didn't like having to wait, even if she was putting Heero and Relena through ultimate hell. Knowing them, they were too dull to figure out who she was and she would have to tell them in the end. "They were always no fun." Stepping onto the cold basement floor in her socks, Lucrezia turned on the light with a quick movement and was delighted to hear the boy's surprised and hurt groans. "You know Adam, you're weaker than I thought you to be. How could you be born of a Gundam Pilot, especially being the son of the Perfect Soldier himself and bet his absolutely weak? Well, he was once called the Perfect Soldier, he's probably at his palace in a major breakdown. If he hasn't forgotten about you already."  
  
Adam heard the woman's voice and opened his eyes, trying once more to sit up but didn't have the will or the strength. So instead, he squinted against the harsh light and tried to look at her. No, he couldn't lose that much faith in his father, at times he had but he always knew that his parents wouldn't let him die like that. They couldn't, could they?  
  
Lucrezia laughed softly, pacing the floor with slow steps and graceful movements. "Do you think they'll actually come for you? To save you? Don't bet on it, they've probably already turned to the worlds problems again and forgotten about you after the first five minutes. That's why there hasn't been anything on the news about you, no police combing the streets and constant calls to see if I know anything. They've forgotten! You know, if I knew that you wouldn't feel sorry for them and give them another chance to ruin your life, but maybe stay here with me and make them suffer as you have suffered, I don't think they'd even care, I wouldn't have done this to you. But you're too trusting, too forgiving. Your own conscience betrays you and will end your life. You and your father's mistake." Walking to his side and taking a knee, she looked into his chalk- white features, her smirk faltering and sympathy tearing at her heart. His cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, his eyes had long since lost their life and now only held sadness and pain. For a few minutes, she considered letting him go and taking care of him as her own child again, she had never had one and wanted a child of her own. But then, he could betray her as well and just ruin everything. If she knew he wouldn't leave, she would let him go and just let him stay with her, making it even harder on Heero and Relena. Closing her eyes and rising, Lucrezia headed toward the steps and turned off the light, leaving the basement and heading to her room to sleep before she did something stupid.  
  
Adam listened to her leave, any hope that he had left in his father was gone, Lucrezia's words had gotten to him. "God, please just end my life and my pain now, set me free and let me give up..." Closing his eyes, Adam fell into another state of unconsciousness, no longer caring as his breathing slowed and became no more than a whisper. He just wanted to give up and finally be at peace...  
  
~*~  
  
The sun rose above the softly rolling hills; it's eternal light shining on the earth, it's rays sending rosy pinks and pastel purples along with citrus oranges into the sky. Day 3 just had begun.  
  
Lucrezia had been up long before dawn came, not being able to sleep. A strange feeling was tearing at her, never leaving her in peace. Maybe it was pity, concern, sympathy, anxiety, or even guilt. But she didn't care; she had to keep continuing with her plan. Growing extremely bored with the wait, she quickly typed away at the keys. She'd taken the day off of work and didn't really care, she wanted to see Heero's face in pain and fear, watching his "precious little boy" die by her hand. She was growing weary with the game and she knew that Adam wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer. The only reason that mattered was that she wanted to take his life herself, not let life do it on its own. Their time had just been cut down drastically.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero awoke to the now dreaded sound of his laptop receiving an incoming message.  
  
*Beep.... beep.... beep.... beep....*  
  
Lying Relenad down on their bed and racing down the stairs, he quickly found his computer and opened the screen, afraid of what it might hold but hasty to see what the status of his son's health was. Breezing past the firewalls, he retrieved the message quickly.  
  
"Day 3"  
  
Wufei looked up from the couch, realizing that he had fallen asleep and that it was once again morning. "What the hell is that?" At first, he didn't know where he was.  
  
Heero paid him no mind, but instead proceeded in opening the message and scanning through it. They had yet to figure out who his son's captor was, but he read the message from them urgently none the less. It would take at least a day or so to get the program that the Preventors had to match the hazy picture with an identity. But their time was cut down again, all hope falling to the wind.  
  
"I grow weary of this game Heero,  
  
for you lose your son at dawn tomorrow.  
  
I will not wait, as he grows weaker,  
  
His faith in you growing bleaker.  
  
I have made my choice, now make your move,  
  
A long awaited vengeance, my hatred for you I will prove.  
  
Don't worry, you'll be here to see  
  
The blood fall from his delicate chest, the life drain from his body.  
  
If by then, you've yet to figure me out,  
  
I'll tell you who I am, without a doubt.  
  
For an hour before his death, you shall know I,  
  
At the first sign of sunlight, poor Adam will die.  
  
You'd better hurry, and hurry fast,  
  
For your son's will to live will not last."  
  
Heero stared at the screen, his breathing growing faster and becoming gasps. No, they couldn't do this to him, they couldn't! Not after finally figuring out who they were, or at least coming close to figuring out who they were. If they moved up the time of revealing, then Adam wasn't going to make it much longer on his own. If he couldn't figure out who they were first and surprise them, then they'd have time to wait for him and he would be helpless to his son. Bringing down his fist upon the table, he hit the wood and didn't care that he'd probably just sprained his wrists, he just couldn't win! "Damn it! What the hell did I do wrong!? What the fucking hell did I do to deserve this!?!"  
  
Wufei was at Heero's side, the only one daring to approach him as Trowa and Duo were sleeping and Quatre was still on his way. Placing an unsteady hand on his friend's shoulder, he tried to cal him down. "Just sit down and relax Heero, we'll figure out what's wrong and get this nightmare over with. You can't... Heero no..." He tried speaking firmly to his friend, but he was still tired and Heero was pissed.  
  
Shoving Wufei's hand from his shoulder, he paced angrily in frustration and despair. "Or better yet, what the hell did Adam do to deserve this?! He did nothing wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen!" He needed an outlet for his anger, he had to do something. In a blinding rage, Heero punched the wall, breaking his knuckles against the hard wood and plaster but not caring. Pulling his hand from it, he realized the hole he made in it and stopped, still fuming but now confused and at a loss. Leaning against the wall, he looked at Wufei in search of any help, any direction, but found none. Sinking down, he sat and pulled his knees to his chest, his mind a blur of questions and no answers.  
  
Wufei kneeled by his side, having gotten the others to keep their distance and to let him take care of things. Placing his hand again on Heero's shoulder, he was surprised to see his eyes gaze at him, confusion and fear held in them as if he were no more than 15 again. With a deep breath, he tried to reassure his friend once more. "Look Heero, I haven't read it yet, but I know what it says. We'll find Adam and everything will be okay. You can't go and do this, you're hurting yourself. Just have a little faith, we'll make it through this, just like we made it through the war, and just like we've made it through life. You've got to settle down and take it easy, you're killing yourself with lack of sleep, worry, and you're letting your anger eat at you. It's okay to be worried, I know this is killing you since Adam's your son, but I also he's my nephew and I feel exactly how you do. We won't let anything happen to him, take it easy..." Sparing him a small smile, he was gladdened to see his friend nod. This wasn't Heero, it was like a part of him that had long since vanished, a child-like portion taking over his mind. Wufei just wanted the nightmare to end, for all of them.  
  
Heero felt the slight twinge of pain in his right hand build up as he looked down, watching in somewhat of an awe as his crimson blood spilt from the cuts in his knuckles. The deep red carried a faint metallic scent as it flowed thickly down his fingers and onto the floor. Sudden images came to Heero's mind, Adam's limp form lying in his arms as blood seeped relentlessly from his chest, his eyes wide in terror and accusation. And a laughing, the voice evil and cold, filled his ears. He'd heard it before but couldn't recall who it was. He also knew he had met the captor before as the voice rang in his mind, but he couldn't place it. The voice was feminine, cold and icy, but familiar none the less. Speaking in a whisper, he ignored the eerie silence that surrounded him. "She said I took something precious from her, but I haven't taken anything before... Not except the lives during the war."  
  
"She? How do you know?" Wufei inquired.  
  
"I've heard her voice, I know her for some reason. I don't know how to explain it, but I just know. I just don't recall who... or maybe I do..." His mind was suddenly a whirlwind of ideas as he tried to rise from his pathetic seat, his form weary but growing stronger.  
  
"Heero, I know you. What's running through your head?"  
  
"I took someone from them, someone precious and the only one that I can think of that would want to take revenge against me is... but she knew that one of us would die in that battle, the final battle between Milliardo and me. She sat and watched, but she's hated me since."  
  
"You think it's Lucrezia?" Wufei was beginning to think so too, she had the perfect motive and cover-up.  
  
"I can't be absolutely sure, but yes. We don't have time for mistakes though, or I'd be there now..." Taking Wufei's offered hand as he finished rising, he grimaced and groaned slightly in pain, his right arm past the point of being an annoyance.  
  
Frowning, Wufei steadied his friend as he swayed slightly on his feet. "Come on, let's get someone to look at that, I wouldn't be surprised if you broke your hand in every place possible. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if you just have a scratch..." Shaking his head and grinning, he led Heero to the couch and sat him down, looking about to find one of their medical staff. "Hey Rahjeev, go get Mandy if she's not sleepin' and then tell Miss Une and tell her I need to speak with her now. Toss me that towel behind you too." Catching the small towel, he nodded to the mass of his coworkers as they dispersed. Taking a knee, he took Heero's hand gingerly in his and wrapped the towel firmly over his wounds to stop a lot of the blood flow.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and leaned against his elbows, slightly dizzy and lightheaded now. Grimacing and groaning softly, he let Wufei continue his work.  
  
Wufei looked into the young king's face, snorting softly at seeing that he was paling rather more than he would have expected. "Come on Heero, just lay down and rest. You look like you're ready to pass out..." Taking his shoulders and easing him onto the couch cushions, Wufei snatched the blanket that he'd tossed to the floor and spread it over his friend's tired form. "Just relax, you're seriously going to hurt yourself one of these days, I swear."  
  
Heero nodded, sinking into the warmth of the blanket and the soft cushions. He was tired, but Adam needed him. He couldn't rest, no matter how he wanted to. Or at least that's what he told himself, for within minutes he had fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Relena awoke to the bright afternoon sunlight streaming across her face. Pushing herself off of the messy bed, she realized that she was alone and her husband no where in sight. Sighing, she rose to her feet and headed for the door. Opening the oak door, a high-pitched scream found its way from her throat and off of her lips as she nearly collided with Duo.  
  
"Dang woman! You're seriously getting as bad as Heero, Relena. And here I was trying to be quiet and just check on you..." Duo smiled and teased her, trying to make the atmosphere lighter. Especially since he would soon have to tell her what new information they just got.  
  
"Oh my Lord, Duo. Must you scare me like that?!" Relena smiled for the first time in days, or so it seemed.  
  
"Uh hey, did I miss something...didn't you.... wasn't I..... you know. I seriously give up on you people." Smiling, he let her give him a friendly hug before letting his smile faulter.  
  
Relena released her friend and was caught off guard to see his smile fail to cover his true feelings. "Duo, what's wrong? Is it Heero or Adam?" Her eyes searched his frantically, she'd believe anything at this point.  
  
"Well..." Drawing out the word, he knew he wasn't going to escape from this one and that she deserved to hear it. She was after all the mother of Adam, wife of Heero, and Queen of the Sanq Kingdom. She was bound to find out one way or the other, he just didn't want to have to tell her.  
  
"Duo, stop playing with me. Just tell me what it is or ...." Relena was now growing impatient, for she didn't have any left to spare.  
  
"Sit down first, please?" Duo led Relena back over to the bed where she sat and waited irritably for his answer. "Oh yah, I always find myself in the best places at the best times... at least I'm here if she takes it badly, most likely she will..." Sighing, Duo knew that he'd feel a lot better to be by her side when she heard, even if he hated to tell her. "Well.... first off, Heero's fractured his wrist and probably broke a few other bones in his right hand. He's sleepin' downstairs right now, I swear, the guy was going to pass out from what Wufei said. I've seen that guy go through everything, but just doing that to his hand? Man, that would have been one to see..."  
  
"Duo, what'd he do? There's something you're not telling me... did they find out who has Adam yet?" Her eyes were hopeful, but if Duo was avoiding her questions, then numerous things could be wrong. They could have found Adam and he could be.... "Damn it Duo, just tell me what's happened!"  
  
Duo flinched slightly at her words, it was weird to hear her cuss and use such an angered tone. Nodding, he realized what must be going through her mind, and it was best to put it at ease. "Heero was pissed and punched a hole through your study wall. Or is that his? Anyway, hey hold on girl, I'm getting to it!" Relena was glaring at him, she learned well from Heero because her eyes held the same cold, anger, hatred, and bitterness as he had seen so many times during the war. Wow, he never thought he'd have to see that again. "Okay okay, just settle down a little bit now. "He did that because we just got another e-mail this morning, about Adam...." He tried to continue, but Relena's mind must have been putting in whatever it wanted the e-mail to say, for she turned from looking at him with anger to a deep sadness as tears filled her eyes once again.  
  
"Oh God no..." Relena brought her hands up to cover her mouth, she just wanted to scream and act like a child and do whatever. She didn't know what they were doing to her little boy; things were supposed to have been turned around for the better for them.  
  
Duo sat by her side, letting her lean into him as he took Heero's job in holding her and comforting her fears. "Hey, it's okay Relena. Listen to me, it's not as bad as you think it is. There's still time. C'mon Relena, listen to me for a few more seconds and maybe we can put your fears at rest." He felt her tense slightly, her sobs quieting greatly. "Okay, all it said was that they cut down the time a little more, Adam's still alive and fighting. We have till sunrise tomorrow morning, hey that's not a bad thing! It doesn't have to be! Look, we've still got a lot of time to surprise them and we think we know who it is, Heero knows but not for certain. We're finding out now... but that also means that your son's going to be home sooner and this nightmare finally over. Hey, it's okay, nothing's going to happen to Adam. I swear that he'll be fine, we'll all make it through this..." Rocking her gently, Duo felt a little awkward to be where he was and to see Relena crying so. Well, it was better than her trying to kill him, he was all too glad that she hadn't learned that from Heero. "Oh ya, a lot of memories come to mind on that one..."  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa watched over Heero, sitting quietly by his side as the young king slept on. Heero had gained some of the color back in his features, but he was so worn and tired that it wasn't really a surprise to anyone. He was just waiting for the young king to wake up when he was ready.  
  
The Preventors had actually narrowed down the number of people that could be Adam's captor, but they had seven different people who could fit the profile with the blurriness of the picture they had to work with. Lucrezia was one that could fit the description; she was the only one that lived even close but they didn't have time for mistakes. That couldn't mean that someone half-way around the world couldn't be responsible either, they'd had enough time between the time that Adam had vanished to the time they receive the first message to accomplish the task.  
  
Looking up, Trowa smiled from his seat on the floor to find Quatre walking in, though his eyes held a greater sadness than he'd ever seen. Standing with surprising grace, he had been sitting on the floor for near an hour in that same, uncomfortable position, he walked over to greet his friend. "Hello Quatre, it's been a while..."  
  
Quatre spared his friend a smile as he nodded, somewhat worried to see Heero's pale form sleeping on the couch behind his friend. "It's been a while, that's for sure. It's good to see you guys again." Sighing, he walked with Trowa back to Heero's side, eager to find out what had occurred since he was last updated. That'd been near a day and a half, so a lot could happen. "Do I even want to ask why Heero's here? Like this anyway?"  
  
Letting a small grin grace his lips, he shook his head. "Actually, he just did that..." Pointing over his shoulder, he chuckled softly at hearing Quatre's surprise.  
  
Quatre let his gaze drop. "Now, I can see Duo doing that but not as much of a hole, but Heero? He must be getting better at this anger management..." He spoke sarcastically and joked, but he spoke again, this time in a more serious tone. "Then again, he has all the rights in the world to be that upset, and I don't blame him. What's happened since I last heard?"  
  
Trowa told him everything since he'd arrived at the palace himself, not stopping or hesitating but speaking in the long forgotten voice that he use during the war. Emotionless, indifferent, and cold. Why? He didn't have a clue, and it was somewhat weird to speak that way again, but also somewhat welcoming. Almost like his past was trying to draw him back, but he hated the war and it, and now he had a fiancee and a life and a home, he didn't ever want to return to that time again. Not unless he absolutely had to.  
  
"Oh God..." Were the only words that Quatre could find, for what Adam seemed to be going through was the same thing as his parents, on he had to suffer it alone and on a higher degree.  
  
Sighing, Trowa nodded to one of the Preventors, they were still fussing over waking Heero up as soon as possible, and Trowa knew why, but they couldn't see his reasoning for not doing so. He wanted to find out who was putting his nephew through such hell and torture, along with his friends and making them relive nightmares of the past. Yet, Heero kept pushing himself further and further, even worse than he did during the war and his body wasn't used to it, he was practically killing himself over it. He needed to sleep, they still had time.  
  
The Preventor spoke with an impatient tone as he looked at the three younger men. "Do you have any clue when he'll be waking up then? We don't have all day to wait on him..."  
  
Trowa was about to speak up against this when another voice came from behind the first Preventor. It was Wufei.  
  
"Nelson, just leave them alone and go complain to Lady Une if you've got a problem with it. He needs to sleep, unlike you, he's got a son, wife, and himself to worry about and we don't need the King of the Sanq Kingdom killing himself over trying to answer you stupid questions because you don't have an ounce of sense in your empty head. Just leave them alone, he'll wake up when he's ready and if he doesn't then we'll wake him up after he's had time to rest. Go away..." Wufei leaned against the frame of the door, speaking seriously but smirking slightly after seeing is superior look at him in shock.  
  
"Wufei, you don't have room to speak nor contradict. Do you dare defy your superior's orders?"  
  
"No, just yours. I take orders, but defy all when it comes to matters that concern my friends and family, and right now you are really getting on my nerves. You've become so weak and heartless, always playing it by the book and nothing else, that you can't see that there are a lot of exceptions to that book. It sets guidelines, that's why we have minds and consciences, to make those decisions. But then again, that'd be asking too much of you, to actually have a heart and think outside box."  
  
Nelson looked at his subordinate, fuming. Yet he said nothing, just walked past him and headed to find his commanding officer, Lady Une.  
  
"I'll look forward to another little chat with Miss Une, it doesn't bother me at all..." Wufei's smirk widened as he called over his shoudler, still looking back at his friends. Trowa was ready to burst into laughter and Quatre only looked on in amusement.  
  
"I guess Duo fulfilled his promise then, right Wufei?" Quatre watched the other Preventor leave.  
  
"He didn't do too bad, though he really does rub off on people. Don't worry about Nelson, he's power hungry and stuck up. He doesn't have a brain cell left in his head, he actually had to think once and that must have killed them all off." Wufei joined them as he filled them in on what they didn't know, sitting by their sleeping comrade's side as they waited for the moment he would awaken, night coming closer and closer all the while.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, hope you liked this one! I was getting really bored with the wait myself ~smirks~, and I was running out of ideas as how to make each of the seven days different, so I cut it down to five, but I still couldn't do it without repeating myself over and over, so now the time has come, THE DAY THAT SHALL DEPEND THE FATE OF ADAM AND HIS FAMILY! Next chapter, Chapter 6: Fate's Decision. ~evil grin and giggles~ I'm not evil surprisingly, as most seem to think. This is just my style of writing, dramatic and suspenseful! ~huge grin plays over lips~ Okay peeps, I've gotten chapter 6 typed, it just needs to be revised a little. I'm going on vacation here for a while to (it's supposed to be summer vacation and I'll be working my butt off to help my parents earn some extra, needed money) ~pouts~ I'll be away from a computer for a while, but I'll try and get the dramatic chapter and resolve up here before I leave, I've got six days to do it in. ~stretches fingers and gets ready to type away at light speed~ I'll try! ~turns on the music, listening to the pulse and gets in the mood~ Okay, please review, I appreciate all flames and comments, please don't hate me after the next chapter's put up. Look for chapter 7, the resolve to chapter 6 on June 3 or June 4, I'll be leaving the 5th. Have fun! ~giggles and begins to revise the next chapter quickly~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Fears Come True

Just Let Me Grow Up  
  
Chapter 6: Fears Come True  
  
Night had fallen, Heero having woken up and have been at a total as to who the others were but having a strong feeling about Lucrezia when looking at the pictures.  
  
"We don't have time for mistakes, but I'm almost positive it's got to be Noin." Heero looked over the pictures again, cringing slightly when he heard the clock toll 11 p.m. With worried eyes, he looked at his friends' faces, the group was back together but this wasn't like any of the other missions they'd taken on before. This was his son's life at stake and he'd be damned if he was going to lose his child, especially without a fight. He was on edge the entire evening, always nervous, anxious, and jittery.  
  
Trowa nodded, looking at Quatre for any help. He always had a plan, ingenious strategies. But yet he received a soft shake of his friend's head, he didn't know anything more than they did. "Well then, it's now or never. We go surprise her, check it out and see if our suspicions aren't true. A couple of us will have to stay here just in case we are wrong. It's late and she won't expect anything. If we get down there and we're wrong, we should have time to get here and wait for their answer."  
  
Duo nodded, looking back at his nervous friend and worried father. "I can stay here man, you'd better go."  
  
"I'll watch things from here as well, I don't think I could be of much help to you with Lady Une breathing down my neck about all the disobeying of orders." Wufei smirked and let out small laughter at seeing Heero's inquisitive but uncertain expression. "I'll tell ya later."  
  
"We can't take an escort or anything, someone's bound to notice. And if we're going to go, you guys will have to keep the other Preventors off our trail. You can handle that with Wufei, can't you Duo?" Quatre looked at his friend who only gave him a mischievous smile. "That's what I thought. We should go now."  
  
Heero nodded, not wanting to have to wait any longer. He was sick and tired of waiting, he wasn't going to sit around and watch any longer. "Duo, I'm borrowing your bike." Snatching his friend's keys off of the table and running from the room, he headed out of the palace doors and jumped onto Duo's motorcycle. It was a black coated bike, silver and light blue flames dancing over its design. He'd paid a lot for it, but if Heero had to, he'd buy him another one. He wasn't going to sit by and wait, that just wasn't him. Firing up the engine and kicking it into motion, he raced down the palace drive and off the grounds, one destination in mind and one person his new target. Mission: Accepted.  
  
~*~  
  
Adam felt the coldness of the cement beneath him, the bitter biting of the cold the only thing keeping him aware of his surroundings. There was no light, no sound, nothing in the black room.  
  
Hunger pangs raced through his thin torso, his lean body undernourished and weak. Tears slowly began to fill his eyes, but he could not let them fall, he wouldn't. He couldn't cry out in pain either, the cloth gag in his dry mouth choking the sounds, his throat sore and raw. "I'm so sorry mother, father." His time was drawing near and he could feel it, soon it would all be over one way or the other.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero raced on, feeling the cold night air course over his body, blowing through his hair and giving him a feeling of being free once more. He had grown older, matured more, but yet he still retained his adolescent appearance, only now he was taller. The past he worked so hard to forget came rushing back to him, and now it was his strength. His knowledge in missions, computer hacking, assassination, overthrowing others, and pretty much anything else. It was somewhat welcome, after all, he had to grow up fairly alone and it was all he knew when he was younger. But urgent thoughts invaded his mind, he wasn't going to be hurt again or let another for his sins. He wouldn't let another die because of him, he wouldn't kill again. "Hang on Adam, I'm coming..." Racing on through the night, he steered the vehicle with ease and expertise along the lonely and desolate road.  
  
Rushing down the main street of Sidney, he kept his eyes focused ahead of him, every once in a while glancing at the stores to find a lonely figure walking by. Each time he was alert, suspicious, but he knew that Noin was at home and that was his destination. On he sped, revving up the engine, he let his spirit free, his lone figure racing on the highway.  
  
The young king was returned to his youth, his silhouette a dark shadow as he brought the bike up easily on it's back wheel, swerving between dips and debris the only sound that of the motor. His eyes had returned to their normal, cold stare, indifferent and harsh. His heart was once again that of stone, his mind set on one thing and one thing alone. His mission.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A harsh, bright light fell into the basement. Squinting against it, for Adam's eyes had become so accustomed to the dark, he listened to the soft footsteps make their way down the stairs, toward him.  
  
Wrists handcuffed behind his back, Adam felt himself brutally dragged up from the floor. He was too weak to rebel, his fragile form being drug up the wooden stairs, his body no more than a rag doll.  
  
Heero raced down the desolate street, his eyes of a hawk catching Noin's house. Slamming on the brakes and skidding to a halt in from of her home, he jumped the stairs completely and threw open her front door, entering the house. The cold and heartlessness in his eyes disappeared, for they were wide in fear and disbelief. His son's limp form hung in Noin's grasp. "Adam!" Heero heard another vehicle pull up in front of the house, probably the others, but he kept his vision on his child.  
  
Adam heard his father's familiar voice float to his ears. He raised his head painfully, looking over at his father's worried features, his eyes momentarily lighting up. With a soft groan, he felt his head jerked back, his throat exposed. A woman's cry echoed in his ears, it was his mother's voice.  
  
Noin smiled, pulling a blade from her side and holding it to the boy's throat. Watching Relena and Heero, she smirked. "You brought this upon yourself! You Relena, you backstabber! I risked everything for you, damn it! And you, Heero, you took the only one I ever loved and cherished away from me! Well now it's your turn, I'm going to take something precious from you. I have nothing against Adam, he has done nothing, but he will pay your debt." With an evil sneer, Lucrezia slowly pulled the blade across Adam's exposed throat, not cutting deeply but enough to draw blood. She could feel his body tense against hers, a soft groan escaping his throat. His eyes were filled with fear, this bringing great joy to the older woman.  
  
Adam felt the blade slice his skin, his eyes searching frantically for his parents. He'd still fought for life, though he didn't know why. He just knew he had to keep going and now he was saved, almost. He just had to have patience and faith in his father. "fahver... hehf... pheathee... hehf me..." He called through the thick cloth, his eyes pleading but he was so tired, so weak...  
  
Heero caught sight of the blood and listened to his son's helpless call, his anger rising. "Leave Adam alone, he hasn't done anything to you and you even said so yourself! Let him go damn it! If you want to blame anyone for all that's happened to you, then blame me but leave Adam and Relena out of it!"  
  
Lucrezia slid the knife slowly down from the teen's throat to his chest. Placing the point above his heart, just between his ribs, she smiled at Heero's frantic look. "You doomed yourself from the very beginning when you killed my love, Milliardo. I put that aside because I didn't want to hurt Relena. But you, you backstabber! Now he will pay the price with his life!"  
  
Adam let his chin fall to his chest, for Lucrezia no longer threatened his throat with the knife. He caught the glint of the blade, but raised his eyes wearily in pain to his father, wanting everything, his pain, his torment, everything, to end. He heard the words moments before the tip of the blade entered his body, tearing through his skin and straight into his heart. Breath catching in his throat, Adam felt his body tense before falling limp as an indescribable pain ripped throughout his body. Liquid fire invaded his lungs, coursing through his veins. Coughing slightly, his terrified eyes watched his parents, the only question he held now was: "why?"  
  
His mother was screaming hysterically and crying, his father restraining himself from attacking the woman as he watched Adam's fear.  
  
Heero watched in disbelief as blood began to spill from his child's weary and fragile body, Adam's pain becoming his. It was like during the war, the time he'd watched so many people die in a mission that went wrong, losing a small girl and her puppy because of his mistakes.  
  
A muffled scream of Adam's pain filled the air as the blade was roughly twisted, then yanked at an angle from his body. Then he was let go, his legs supporting him for an instant before he collapsed. His father's strong arms caught him, gently lowering both of them to the ground.  
  
Sneering only once more, though she felt some pity for Adam, she rushed out of the room and out the back door, but was caught off guard to see Trowa waiting for her, gun poised and ready.  
  
"You'll pay for hurting my nephew, I swear it." Trowa's voice held an icy bitterness that even he didn't know he could achieve.  
  
Heero let Noin flee, his concern falling to his fatally wounded son. "Hold on, Adam. Just hold on, everything's going to be okay." Guilt hung greatly on is heart, feeling it was his fault for what happened to his child. Ungagging him and looking into his paling face, Heero felt true and utter fear for the first time.  
  
Adam took in gasping breaths, slowly opening his eyes for they had been closed. "F-father....I'm sorry....I'm s-so sorry...." He couldn't do it anymore, he didn't have the strength to fight off the tears. So he let them fall, ashamed before his father. His mother had crossed over to them, her tears falling onto his white shirt. Leaning into him, he felt like a child again. "... please... I-I don't.... want to die father.... I'm scared..."  
  
But the shirt was no longer white, for dirt and mud decorated it in blotches, a bright red staining his shirt as his blood spilt out from his chest.  
  
Heero softly wiped away his son's tears, feeling his own beckon to fall. With a strong will, the young king firmly pressed his right hand over the wound. His child's cry of pain tore his heart to shreds, Adam's body arching toward his father's touch. "It's not your fault Adam, you have nothing to be sorry about. You were right, and it's stupid that it took me this long to figure it out. I'm not going to let you go, you'll be fine and I swear I'll make everything right, if it takes a lifetime, then so be it." Heero tried to shake his son awake, watching his eyes flutter open and stare into his face.  
  
Adam leaned into his father, his breaths growing more forced and shallow. He felt his life slowly slip from his weakened body. His mother's comforting hand graced his cheek, but he was so very tired and let his eyelids fall closed once more. "...I-I'm....sorry...."  
  
Relena looked over her son's pale and tormented face, smoothing back his bangs as she cried silently. Looking into Heero's eyes with a frantic gaze, she looked for any sign of hope. Adam's grip on life was slipping fast. "Shh shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be all right. Please don't give up yet, Adam. Hold on...." Softly brushing her hand over his youthful cheek again, she wiped away his frightened tears. "We need to get him to the hospital Heero."  
  
Heero nodded, rising gently as he cradled his son in his arms, his innocent blood spilling onto the wooden floor. Silently he prayed to the heavens, "Please don't take him away from me Lord, please."  
  
Quatre waited for them outside the door, taken aback by his nephew's ghostly pale form, the bold red of his blood spilling from his chest. Running quickly to the car, he opened the door to the back seats and let Heero in, the solemn and frightened father gently cradling his son. Helping Relena in and nodding to Trowa who had taken Noin custody, he jumped into the driver side and set the car into drive, his destination, the hospital. All was silent in the dark car, Adam's forced gasps and weak cries the only sound. That an a soft, stifled sob. He looked over to Relena who only dried her tears in silence, and it wasn't Adam at the time. It could only be one other, of course it wasn't himself. "I'm sorry this ever had to happen to you Heero, Adam, and Relena..."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, is Adam strong enough to make it? He has already been greatly weakened. But then again, he is the son of the great Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier. Only time will tell whether he lives or dies, his body and will are weak but his spirit stronger...  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry to leave it here, you probably REALLY don't like me at this moment, but that's okay. So many have called me evil, though those who know me in person look at me weird when I tell them. Then again, my close friends agree with you! ~laughs~ I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, and guess what?!?!?!? ~laughs~ SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER! ~starts singing~ I'll be gone on summer vacation for a few, (somewhere around a month without a computer) but I'll have the chapters written out and ready to type as soon as I get back. I've also got band camp, GO CLARINETS! That'll come later...... just a pre-warning. Please review, or flame, whatever you feel necessary... ~hugs and smiles, then leaves to hide from "disgruntled" reviewers~ 


	7. Chapter 7: Starting Over Again

Just Let Me Grow Up  
  
Chapter 7: Starting Over Again  
  
With weak steps, Heero held his son's limp body in his hands, looking about the lonely hospital room. "Help! Somebody!" Yelling throughout the corridors, it was like everyone came to life, doctors taking his son from his arms and bringing him to a trauma room. Following apprehensively, Heero was made to wait outside the small operating room and watch from the window. Looking at Relena, he took her in his arms and held onto her, praying to God and whoever else heard his prayer for a miracle. Slowly, he rocked her back and forth, not caring that his once light blue shirt was now stained a deep red in the front. Holding her for as if she were to leave him should he let go, he whispered softly to the air around him. "Please God, don't take our little boy away..."  
  
A shrill beeping sounded in the air, it wasn't the normal beep of the heart monitor, but a long, held out sound. Voices called from inside the room, calling orders with urgency. "He's gone flat-line!" and "Get the kid some adrenaline," or "If we don't get the bleeding stopped now he'll die!"  
  
Heero's head shot up at this, his eyes wide in fear as he let Relena go, walking in disbelief to the doors and looking through the window. His stomach turned queasy at the sight, blood staining the table and floor, doctors and nurses scurring around as one tried to restart Adam's heart, his chest cut open so that the doctors could stitch up his freely bleeding organs. Everything was a frenzy, yet coordinated type of commotion that took place inside the room. And no matter how Heero wanted to be by his child's side, he was made to watch the horror from outside the room.  
  
And still, the heart monitor continued to shriek one, long note.  
  
e??f  
  
Laying his head upon his hands, Heero released a soft groan, his emotions threatening to overflow at the very given chance. Relena sat by his side, his friends surround him. The steady beeping of the heart monitor along with the pumping of the respirator sounded in his ears. Speaking softly, Heero listened to the others stop their movements. "Why? He did nothing wrong, none of this should have happened to him." Leaning into Relena's arms as they wrapped comfortingly around his shoulders, Heero hid his face in shame.  
  
Quatre stood and crossed over to Heero's side, his normal peace and liveliness gone. "It was not your fault either Heero. Don't blame yourself. Everything is going to work out." Softly placing his hand upon his saddened friend's shoulder, he was surprised to find it trembling slightly.  
  
Trowa sat at Adam's bedside, silently watching his ashen face, his soft features standing out against his dark, honey-brown bangs. Tubes ran in through his nose and down his throat, I.V.'s and blood transfusions running into his arms. His form was so small, the youth-so fragile and weak. One could tell that he hadn't eaten in days, though it looked more like weeks. His ribs and bones showed and he was as light as a feather. With a gentle squeeze, Trowa held his nephew's limp hand, knowing he wouldn't get a response.  
  
Duo sat next to Wufei, both surprisingly quiet. With weary eyes, he watched Heero's pitiful form huddle in his wife's arms as he mourned for his child. Duo also felt guilty for what had happened to Adam, for if he hadn't betrayed his word, Adam wouldn't have run from his house the night he showed up after the argument with his father.  
  
Wufei looked over his nephew, feeling greatly for Heero. Two weeks of utter hell led up to an hour of extreme fear and hopelessness. "And yet the war still haunts us...."  
  
Relena held onto Heero, comforting and soothing him as he silently wept for his son, years of pent up emotions finally being let go. She'd long since dried her tears and now took the responsibility of being strong so he didn't have to. She'd never seen him cry before, never. And yet, now he blamed himself for his son's terror and pain, probably hating himself now that his only child lay in a hospital bed in the intensive care unit. The doctors claimed that he shouldn't have lived, by all logical rights. But then again, life wasn't always logical. "Shh, it's all right, we'll get through this. It's okay, Adam's strong and he'll make it. Don't blame yourself sweet-heart, it wasn't your fault. Shh.... it's all right. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
Adam was in a sort of subconscious state, but slowly was pulled from it as voices filled his ears. Forcing his eyes to flutter open, Adam was met with blurred shapes and bodiless voices. "W-where... am.. I?" He couldn't speak any louder than a whisper, his words airy and unsure.  
  
Heero quickly and skillfully brushed away his grief, standing next to his son's bed. With a gentle and relieved smile, he silently thanked the angels. "It's okay Adam, everything's going to be all right from now on. You're in the hospital. I'm sorry about everything Adam. It's all right, we're all here and we're not going to leave." Heero held his son's hand gently, looking down into his bright blue eyes. The life that had been taken from them was once again beginning to return. "God Adam, I'm sorry, I'm extremely sorry for everything. I know I've messed up and missed out on a lot and I can't change that."  
  
Adam focused his eyes and looked at the others, then to his father. He could see the guilt and depression in his father's eyes, but a great relief and slight joy as well. Trying to smile, he spoke again. "...W-will you...try a-again?" Softly gripping his father's hand along with Trowa's, he winced at the pain in his chest and his stiff muscles, but was glad to be alive.  
  
Heero smiled, just as glad as the day that his son was born. "I want to try again...if you'll let me." A greater relief and unexplained gratefulness filled him when he received a small nod. At this and the extreme exhaustion in his child's eyes, Heero bade Adam to sleep.  
  
"I lied....w-when I said I hated you.....I don't." With these words spoken, the tired youth fell into a true and blissful sleep.  
  
"I love you too, my son." Sitting faithfully again by his side, Heero felt a new and rejuvenating strength fill his being. Everything would be all right, the nightmare was over and they could start over again.  
  
e??f  
  
Near two weeks after that fateful night, Adam had regained back his strength and health and was released to go home with his family once again. Through the entire dilemma, he escaped with: a scar that would remind them all of that day, two broken ribs (two more were bruised), severe dehydration and undernourishment, a fractured, right humorous (the large bone from your elbow to your shoulder), abrasions on his wrists, and of course, who could make it through that without keeping their cold. (they just never go away!) Noin was taken into custody by the Preventors and charged with kidnapping and attempted murder and is serving a life sentence with no chance of bail or release.  
  
Adam stepped from the car, a smile gracing over his lips upon seeing the palace once more. He'd never been so glad to call this place home. Looking over to his father, he gave an approving smile as he stepped up to his home, loving the feeling of being where he was meant to be once more. "I'm finally home..." His throat was still slightly scratchy, but he didn't mind it much, he was glad he could talk again.  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around Relena's shoulders, smiling as he leaned his chin upon his wife's shoulder. "Think he's glad to see the place again?" he called teasingly.  
  
Relena let out a quiet laugh before turning back to Heero and smirking. "I think he might..."  
  
Adam turned around and smiled. "Are you kidding? The next time I think of doing something like that again, shoot me and make it easier on all of us..." Laughing, he watched his father nod but broke into a fit of coughs as he continued to fight off his stubborn cold.  
  
Heero nodded but gave a slight frown at his son's coughing. "I can do that, but let's get you inside before you get any worse. It's getting a little cool out here and you're probably tired..." Smiling, he lead his wife and son up the stairs of the palace and into the front room.  
  
"So, where do you guys want to go for a little vacation?" Relena perked up at the thought of what had all occurred within their home.  
  
Heero thought for a moment, remembering what they had talked about and gave a small smirk. "Why don't we let Adam decide."  
  
Adam looked at the both of them as if they were crazy. "What are you guys talking about? Before all this happened you had all the paperwork and everything to finish and you've probably got even more now that all this happened."  
  
Heero shook his head, a smile in place. "No, that can and will wait. The world can wait, I've neglected more important things for far too long."  
  
Adam thought for a minute, a smile creasing his lips. "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Adam looked about the familiar room, feeling content with himself. "Why do we have to leave? It hasn't been forever, but it feels like I've been away from home for that long. I missed this place so much, and I don't want to have to leave just as I get back here. Why can't we just put everything aside and stay here? I really don't want to be anyplace else. I'm finally home." Smiling, he watched Soul of a Renegade being led up to the front porch. Striding from the room, he opened the door and raced down to his best friend. "Renegade..." Patting and stroking the horse's muzzle, he laughed as the beast nudged him. "I'm glad to see you again too." Looking back at his father and mother, he laughed once more. "I'm finally home..."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
It's done! It's finally done! This is the first story I've ever finished! ~cheers and dances, hugging all reviewers and readers~ I'm so proud of myself. ^_~ I seriously hope you enjoyed this, it is finished and finally done! ~laughs and bounces off the walls, cheering~ If any of you want to know what happens later in Adam's life, I can write a short epilogue for you, just a thought. Hey, if you give me any ideas, I might consider a sequel, just for fun! Something to do, who knows what a new sophomore like me could come up with... ~devilish grin~ Oh, for those of you who don't know, I AM NOW OFFICIALLY A SOPHOMORE!!!! No more being called a stupid freshmen by Frasisco! ~he was a sophomore who sat behind me in Geometry~ Summer vacation, here I come! ~sings: "School's Out For Summer"~ 


End file.
